The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Jiriaya finally succeeds in capturing Pein alive. But everyone knows that ordinarily, Jiraiya would have just killed him. Is there a story to Jiraiya's sudden kindness? And is Pein's medic during his torture growing on him? Spoilers for 382.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I begin this story, I would like to clarify something: Otoha is a canon character. I needed a female medical ninja, and I couldn't find any well-known ones besides Sakura. And she sucks. And I hate her. And don't you dare flame me for it, because I will report you and then eat your face. And Shizune just didn't seem to fit…also, I could take a lot of liberty with Otoha without getting flamed by n00bs whose reviews look like this: lIkE zOmG, sUcj A mARYsuuE!!11 yOu ArE sUcH AN OwFul PuursuN!11 I will have a few minors OCs to move the story along, but only two or three. And no Mary-Sues. So, you can look up Otoha on any fansite you wish, but she is a very minor character, so one may not find her on all fansites. I found her bio on . Minor character bios, O-R. She is a nurse in Konoha's hospital, and she is involved in the series when Jiraiya peeps on her in an onsen. So! now that we have that cleared up…on with the fic!!**

**(Also, I own nothing. Uh-duh.)**

"Otoha!"

Otoha sighed and turned around at Mai's call. The girl was a good friend of hers, but she had the kind of personality that would wear one out. After Otoha talked to Mai, she sometimes felt like she needed a nap. And currently, that was true without Mai.

"What?" she asked, setting down a clipboard and turning slightly.

"Did you hear?!"

Ah, a notorious gossiper who made her tired. Just what Otoha needed right now. "I will probably hear it from you at some point, so go ahead," she said, offering Mai a small smile.

"Remember how Jiraiya went out after that Akatsuki and lost the first time?" Mai waited for a millisecond, just long enough for Otoha to nod before continuing. "Well, this time, he won! And he got him alive! And he's bringing him back! And he's supposed to be really cute!!"

Otoha sighed. "That's great, Mai, but I'm really not interested," she said. She turned around, picked up her clipboard, and walked out of the room to check on another one of her patients, a shinobi whose leg had been broken on a mission. As she left, Otoha could hear Mai sigh and walk away, and almost sighed herself with relief. She was so tired!

"Otoha!"

This time, there was no sigh of annoyance. The woman whose voice had called out wasn't exactly a preppy friend. This was Tsunade, the Hokage of the Leaf and the number one medical ninja in the world. Otoha turned around and gave Tsunade a small bow, asking politely, "What do you need, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm sure Mai has run around and told everyone and their mother, but, long story short, Jiraiya grabbed a member of Akatsuki, knocked him down hard, and is dragging him back here. Obviously, we are going to use him as negotiation with Akatsuki and as an information source. And we need someone to make sure he doesn't die after torture. Ibiki says he's tired of holding back on most prisoners and refuses to hold back on this one. And I'm not letting go of such a valuable piece of ass so soon. So, can you heal him after Ibiki has his fun?"

Otoha slowly bit her lower lip. She usually didn't have the stomach for these things, especially if Ibiki wasn't playing nice anymore. She had seen what the torture master did to some people, and she never wanted to see it again. Otoha shrugged, licking at the blood she unwittingly drew from her lip.

"I know you're capable, and I hear he's entertaining to work with. And, if Mai had a say in it, hot."

Otoha sighed. "Are there any other options?" she asked. "Anyone else to do it?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Only Sakura, and she has less of a stomach than you. She might be a good ninja for poisons and internal damage, but past maybe broken bones she gets sick. Shizune is pretty busy, and so am I. Like I said, I know you're a very good medical ninja, and that's why I came to you. So, can you do it?"

Otoha raised her head, staring Tsunade in the face. If she was this man's only hope, then she might as well try. It would strengthen her, as well, to help her deal with the more gruesome side of being a medical ninja.

"I'll do it."

--

Otoha leaned on the wall of the prison's medical unit-basically, two rooms with basic supplies, and a table with heavy restraints on it. She wasn't fond of this place; as a medic, she tended to want perfection, cleanliness, and easy access to medical supplies. She didn't have a lot of that here. Otoha decided not to waste time, and went into the first room, armed with disinfecting wipes and a few extra supplies of her own. She knew that it was filthy and decided not to get anything too infected. She wiped down the table, the counter, and the few surgical supplies she found, making sure also to clean the trays they were stored on. Otoha then cleaned off the counters, and the sink in the center. She cleaned the cabinets and put her stuff in them temporarily, then glanced around the room.

Out of things to do.

Well, at last it smelled better in here than it had before. Really, it still smelled like the blood of the last person to be in here. Now that everything was clean, it smelled like lemon and chemicals. Otoha leaned on the counter, exhaling and blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. One leg crossed over the other, then began tapping impatiently. She had wasted time, made use of time, and was now wasting more. What else could she do…? Otoha shook her head, dark brown hair beginning to come out of its neat ponytail. She needed more time to kill…

A shout rang out down the hall.

Stone was the number one carrier of sound, and that was exactly what the prisons were made up. Hewn out of the rock underneath Konoha, it was mostly underground. However, a few of the rooms were soundproofed-to keep the desperate screams of those in Ibiki's hands in check. Otoha had not seen these-she figured they were at the other end of the hall. One of the guards had given her a brief overview of the prisons, but did not go terribly into detail. Otoha shook her head. Oh, why did she ever agree to this?! She could hear the shouting getting closer, and could hear the sounds of an argument down the hall. Otoha swallowed hard and opened the door to the room, stepping out and hoping to get an idea of what was going on.

"Calm down, Ibiki. He can't do anything, I cut off his chakra, and we'll just keep him restrained at all times. It's not like he can do anything."

"It won't change what he _can_ do!" Ibiki retorted. He rounded the corner at a furious pace, hands balled into fists at his sides. His boots slammed into the floor just as angrily, and he brushed right past Otoha into the room. Another man followed, this one carrying an unconscious person across their arms. Otoha recognized Jiraiya, one of the three sannin, as he laid out a lifeless body on the table, and she approached immediately.

"I'll handle him," she said, gently pushing past Jiraiya. And that was when she got her first good look at Pein.

He was tall, she could tell. Just from the length of his body on the table, she could tell he was close to six feet tall. He had spiky orange hair that stuck up at all angles, but somehow made him look attractive. His eyes were closed, but everywhere on his face was pierced: thee bars across his nose, eight rings and two bars in each ear, and two in his lower lip. His face itself was smooth and young, but splattered with blood and twisted in pain. Otoha could see blood stains in his Akatsuki cloak, but couldn't see the damage done. She reached out and pulled open a single eyelid, trying to see how close to death he was. She gave a sigh of relief; his pupils dilated and shrank with light, and his eye movement was normal. But his eyes themselves…they were gray, and had numerous spirals in them.

"Excuse me? You gonna get him under control any time soon?"

Otoha glanced up at Ibiki and glared. "I wanted to see if he was in any immediate danger," she said. "He is not, but we do need to stop the bleeding soon. From the looks of it, he is completely unconscious and will not be waking up for a good few minutes." Otoha opened the Akatsuki cloak and eased it off the man in front of her, careful not to move him too much. She could hear him moan in pain, and the ninja in the room jumped. "He's fine," Otoha said exasperatedly. "Don't be so quick to panic." It was then that she noticed the other five jounin in the room: Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Nara Shikaku. Probably here in case he broke away…who was this man that they were all so jumpy around him?

"By the way," Otoha asked, pulling the Akatsuki cloak off and casting it aside. "Who is this? Why is everyone flippin' out?"

"His name is Pein," Ibiki grunted, "And he's the leader of the Akatsuki. He single-handedly overthrew a shinobi that not even the three sannin together could defeat, and took over a country. He can control a band of criminals who could take down a small village by themselves, among them Uchiha Itachi!"

Otoha's eyes widened, and she suddenly saw the man beneath her in a much different light. She sighed, and then pulled his shirt up and over his head. "Get his legs, please," she said, and began securing Pein's wrists with the metal cuffs attached to the table. Ibiki immediately did so, and seemed very relieved to have Pein restrained. Otoha moved back up to Pein's shoulders, quickly assessing the damage. He had several deep gashes in his chest and stomach, and the rest of his body was littered with cuts and bruises. Otoha even thought she saw burn marks on the inside of his arms. "Tortured him already, Jiraiya-sama?" she said dryly, and walked over to the cabinet where she had stored her supplies. She pulled out a syringe of anesthetic, a large amount of bandages, and some disinfectant and walked back over to Pein, setting the stuff down on the table.

Gray eyes calmly stared at her.

Otoha started and jumped back. He hadn't made a sound! "How long have you been awake?!" she gasped. Pein shrugged.

"Apparently, long enough to fool you."

Ibiki delivered a harsh punch to Pein's cut-up stomach, snarling, "Don't pull that crap with me," and raising his hand again.

"Ibiki," Otoha said tiredly, "could you please?"

Ibiki sighed and withdrew his hand, stepping back and folding his arms over his chest. "I don't like this," he mumbled. "He's not exactly going to do this quietly."

"You don't know that."

Otoha glanced at Pein. She was surprised he was speaking so calmly-it sounded, from his tone, like he was ordering dinner. And he hadn't even reacted to that punch-what _was_ he?

"You won't be tortured today," Otoha said, tearing open a gauze pad and using it to wipe the blood off a wound in Pein's stomach. His stomach rippled under her touch, and then relaxed and held still. Otoha was hardly surprised to discover that Pein had pierced his navel-four times. She threw away the gauze and reached over for another, opening that and pouring disinfectant on it. She then wiped out the wound, feeling Pein's stomach ripple again. Was this how he expressed pain? His body shivering or spasming? He was interesting, that was all she knew. Otoha made sure to thoroughly clean out the wound before letting her hand touch it, green chakra swelling up and pushing into Pein's body. "You'll live," she said slowly, "If I can stop this bleeding. Aren't you in pain? At all?"

"A great deal."

Otoha finished with the wound and removed her hand, staring at Pein. "And you don't react at all? Ibiki, good luck with him."

"I'll have him squealing like a piglet in a day," Ibiki growled, ominously cracking his knuckles. "That little shit won't know what hit him."

"First you'll whip me, then beat me, then burn me, then either electrocution or amputation. And, if I still won't talk, rape. Been there, done that."

Ibiki's teeth grit in frustration. "Pretty words. But you can't take all that without a sound."

Pein shrugged. "If it's information you want, by all means, ask. But please, do not expect an answer every time."

"Ibiki!" Otoha warned. "Leave him! Take it out tomorrow!"

Ibiki glared at Otoha, but held his tongue and stepped back again to sulk. Otoha returned her attention to Pein, repeating the process on all of his bleeding wounds. But when it came to the marks on the inside of his arms, Otoha had o idea what to do.

"Pein, can you tell me what happened here?"

"No."

A sharp, sassy answer brought a harsh slap to Pein's face. "Answer me!" Otoha cried. Pein looked bored with proceedings, but rolled his eyes and responded.

"Probably got the bones chopped up."

"Chopped up?!"

"Broken. Whatever."

Otoha sighed and healed the bones and marks, then pressed her fingers into the spots where the marks used to be. "Better?" she asked. "Any lingering pain?"

Pein shook his head. "Much better, and no pain."

Otoha nodded and let go of his arm, moving on to heal the next one. The entire time, Pein didn't move, and didn't make a sound. It seemed he knew exactly the predicament he was in. Otoha noticed the rest of the people leaving out of the corner of her eye. Did they trust her, or trust Pein's nature and the restraints? Otoha decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and say herself. She continued healing Pein long after the rest of the people were gone, making sure that all his wounds were dealt with. By the time she was finished, Pein's body was practically clean and Otoha was exhausted. She sat down next to his head; there was enough room on the table. Otoha found herself turning sideways and gently running a hand through Pein's hair, watching the blood flake off the silky locks. So unbelievably soft…Otoha shook her head and slid off the end of the table, suddenly realizing what she had just said. Pein's face had an unreadable look on it when she stepped away from him; loss? Longing? Regret? Otoha shook herself again and sighed with confusion. "I'm going now," she announced. "But I'll be back tomorrow to heal you when Ibiki finishes with you."

Pein nodded. "Good night," he said lightly. Otoha started at this.

"How do you know what time it is?"

"It was afternoon when I was brought in. Several hours now have passed, which means it is now evening. And besides, you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. May I assume that means tomorrow in the morning, or are you coming back tomorrow before the sun?"

Otoha sighed and stepped out of the room. Pein thought too much…or maybe he was just a genius. He was an aggravating genius, though. "Goodnight, Pein," she said with a smile. The door clicked softly, the lock turned.

Pein was left alone with his thoughts…and his telepathic connection with Konan.

_I'm here…I'm alive. Don't worry about me-they won't kill me yet. Gather your forces, and rally the Ame. Bring them with you to get me. And, whatever you do, don't let them see you._

**A/N: Cookies and cake for reviewers. Cacti for flamers.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiraiya, that was not smart."

Tsunade walked down the hallway to her office, Jiraiya in tow. The female sannin was referring to the incident with Pein when she scolded Jiraiya. Tsunade obviously didn't want the liability of Pein, and thought that Jiraiya was a fool to try to bring him back alive. He had gotten himself injured in the process, but Jiraiya claimed that Pein appeared to be holding back. Tsunade sighed and opened the door to her office, and a squealing Tonton flew out of the room like the devil was chasing him. Tsunade sighed and left the pig to his devices. The cat always returned to the milk bowl, so to speak. Tsunade stepped into her office, Jiraiya not far behind.

"Look," he said, "I got you a lovely bargaining tool, and a nice piece of ass. What else do you want?"

Tsunade gave Jiraiya an impressive sock to the jaw. "Pervert!" she hissed, sitting down behind her desk. "I am not interested in his sex, even if he has a pretty face. What I am interested of his, though, is his organization. What are we going to do to keep them off us?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Tsunade, we have a kunai to Pein's throat. They don't want anything to happen to him, so if we say stop, they'll stop. They want their leader alive, and they won't risk it to get him out."

Tsunade sat down behind her desk, pulling out a file folder. She dropped this on the desk, then glanced up at Jiraiya expectantly. Jiraiya picked up the folder, opened it, and began reading. Finally, he began sifting through the papers in it, and Tsunade waited for his reaction.

Jiraiya stared.

"I don't get it."

Tsunade shrugged. "Well, get it, because it's what happened."

"Itachi…of them all…"

"The one who we all thought was a traitor is actually the one who was fighting for the village. The Uchiha, planning a revolt…is Itachi still alive?"

"Madara saw to it that he lived," Tsunade said, folding her hands and bracing her elbows on her desk. "But he'll be out of commission for a while. That's why it's so vital to Akatsuki that Pein live and come back to them-without a leader, they're all probably just going to scatter and die out. We have total and complete control over them. We'd best use it."

"Not total," Jiraiya said, shaking his head and dropping the folder back down to the desk in front of Tsunade. "If we kill him, it could go one of two ways: either they attack us and try to exact revenge for killing their leader, or they disperse for lack of organization. And we have no idea which they'll choose. I suspect leadership has fallen to Konan, as she was second in command, but it could also be Madara stepping up."

Tsunade shook her head. "Is he even associated with Akatsuki?" she asked. "For all we know, he could be dead."

"He's not. I just told you, he saved Itachi."

"He could have easily gone after that."

Jiraiya exhaled slowly and sat down across from Tsunade. "Look," he said. "Those plans are very well-thought out, but maybe we're taking a risk here. I also don't know why I could capture Pein so easily-I mean, it wasn't easy, but it should have been a lot harder than it was."

Tsunade nodded once. "Well, we should tell Ibiki to see if he can get it out of him. And that medic…we could have her play good-cop-bad-cop with Ibiki. If she can befriend him, convince him that she isn't out to get him, he might open up to her a bit. And we can play it both ways. Meanwhile, we can dangle him in front of Akatsuki, wave him under their nose, and based on their reaction, we can either cut his leash or pull it tight. Or, if we choose, strangle him. We need to take the initiative to maintain control. The Akatsuki aren't going to sit still for very long."

"I'll inform Ibiki and the girl of our plans. Otoha, right?"

"Yes."

Jiraiya nodded and stood up. "Tsunade, make contact with the Akatsuki. See what you can get from them, and I'll start work on Pein. I'll talk to you in a few hours."

OOOOOOOOO

"You are Pein, correct?"

"…yes."

"And you are originally from…?"

"Ame."

"Were you born there?"

"No."

The sharp crack of a whip brought down upon a bared back harshly shattered the silence. "Is that a lie?"

"It is when you make it."

Ibiki grit his teeth in anger. Pein had already angered him to the point that his entire back was criss-crossed with whip lashes, and several brands littered his hips. And throughout the entire process, Pein had yet to tell Ibiki something he didn't know-or react at all to the pain, for that matter.

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?!"

"If I decide to. Which, going at this rate, won't happen very quickly."

Ibiki sighed and gave the chains a cursory glance. He would need them for this. He had considered using a method of persuasion on Pein that he hadn't ever tried before, but it was dangerous and could possibly cause a panicked reaction. Ibiki had considered cutting of Pein's airways somehow, threatening his life until he gave a sign he wanted to answer. He could either hold a damp cloth over his face, or constrict his throat. But there was always the possibility that Pein would take the opportunity to get out a jam and kill himself, or that Ibiki would accidently kill him looking for an answer. Well, save it for when he was softened up a little. It might work better then.

Pein glanced at Ibiki. "Done so quickly? My, I would have thought you had a few more questions for me…"

"Shut up," Ibiki grunted, and the whip coiled around Pein's ribcage again. "I don't take crap from anyone, let alone an insignificant weakling like you."

Pein couldn't help the mocking laughter that rang out in the stone, sound-proofed room. "Me? Weak? Your village absolutely walked into my trap. You have no idea at all what you're dealing with."

Ibiki smirked. "We'll see about that."

Hot iron bars.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Otoha!"

Jiraiya caught up to the young medic at last after running through the hospital's hallways for almost an hour. "Look, you're supposed to heal Pein, right?" A nod of affirmation. "Okay, well, Tsunade wants you to do something for her."

Otoha turned around, eyeing Jiraiya. "What?" she asked warily.

"Tsunade wants us to go with the good-cop-bad-cop routine. You be incredibly nice to Pein, and Ibiki will be incredibly nasty with him, and we think you'll be able to get a result that way. With Ibiki constantly wearing Pein down, he'll want someone to talk to. You are that person. Just be nice, heal him up, maybe slip him a bit of extra food, and he'll love you. Then, start asking questions. Just innocent ones at first, like, where were you born? Then, get more and more personal, and soon he'll tell you everything!"

Otoha sighed. "I'll do my best," she said tiredly, "but don't hold it against me if he won't talk."

"Oh, not at all," Jiraiya said. "He's not the kind of person I expect a good result from. But even the smallest bit helps."

Otoha nodded. "Well, I was just on my way over there now, so I'll let you know how it goes. Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." Otoha then turned and walked away, exiting the hospital through the back doors and taking the short cut over to the prisons. Pein was probably in horrible shape…

Otoha was right.

She didn't know it when she entered the underground building, but she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Otoha wasn't happy when she saw that the door was still closed, and the smell of blood and burning flesh was overpowering. The girl turned away with a moan, disgusted, and set down her bag of medical supplies to cover her face with her sleeve. The smell was awful! Only the first day, and Ibiki wasn't going easy!

The door to the room opened, and Otoha was hit in the face with the smell of rotting meat and fresh blood. "Ugh!" she cried, turning away. "Ibiki!"

"He's from Ame," he muttered. "Rain. He doesn't like electricity." Otoha could see Ibiki didn't have much blood on him, which wasn't a good sign. He had just mentioned-Otoha shook her head. If Pein was this badly injured, she needed to help him. Slowly lowering her hand from her face, Otoha picked up her things and entered the room.

Pein was kneeling on the floor, arms chained above his head. His neck had a thick collar wrapped around it, and from what Otoha could see, it was tight. Too tight. His head down, and his mouth was hanging open in an attempt to breathe deeply and get his heart rate under control. Blood trickled down his entire body, which was covered with burns and whips lashes. But…there was no exposed flesh. No blood from the burns…electrical burns. Otoha grit her teeth and shook her head. She couldn't afford to chicken out now! Her village was relying on her to help Pein, strange as it sounded. Otoha approached Pein, who merely glanced up and then let his head hang again. Otoha could see that even his wrists were bleeding, chafed and torn from the heavy shackles around his wrists. His ankles, too, had thick chains wrapped around them, holding his lower legs to the floor. Otoha released the chains holding up Pein's arms, transferring them to chains that allow him a bit of movement. Otoha noticed that Pein seemed to fall an inch of two when she released the chains-most of his weight had been strung up on those chains. She quickly checked his shoulders: both arms, dislocated. She unlocked his legs from their chains, and let Pein sit a bit more comfortably, leaning back against the wall. His hands were still restrained, but this way, he wouldn't be suffering just sitting there.

"Oh, my…this isn't pretty."

Pein glared, but said nothing. Otoha sighed and got to work, green chakra flaring up around her hands. Otoha healed the worst of the cuts and burns first, making sure that Pein wouldn't suffer too much before she had to put his shoulders back in place. Once the wounds were closed, for the most part, she let her chakra diffuse and reached up to grip Pein's upper arm in one hand, and his shoulder in the other. "I'm going to put this back in the socket now," she warned, waiting for Pein's consent before moving the arm. Pein nodded to her, then let his head fall back against the wall. Otoha's lips pursed in concentration, and then she gave one mighty thrust. Pein's arms slid back fluidly into the socket, and Otoha breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" she asked, gently checking his arms for torn ligaments. Ibiki usually tried not to tear anything when he was torturing his victims, to make it easier for the medics, but if he wasn't holding back, he wouldn't care.

"Somewhat."

The first word he had spoken to her, and it wasn't menacing. Otoha was encouraged. "Can I put your other arm back now?"

Pein nodded. Oh, a man of little word. Otoha could live with that. Oh, no wait-she couldn't. Tsunade wanted her to try to find something out from him…Otoha moved to Pein's other side, kneeling next to him on the hard concrete of the cell's floor. She carefully maneuvered Pein's arm back into the socket, then continued healing the rest of his wounds. She healed the burns first-they were everywhere. Electrical burns on his arms, legs, torso, and back, and brands on his thighs and hips. Otoha knew how painful these were-Ibiki had purposely marked Pein as his property, like a common animal. Pein was bound to be furious if those stayed. Otoha then moved on to the whip lashes that covered Pein's back and legs. Otoha felt her heart leap into her mouth-the only time Ibiki whipped someone's legs was if they tried to run.

"You broke out and tried to run?"

Pein glanced at her, then nodded. Otoha sighed and healed the stinging wounds, then reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Come here," she whispered, shaking one out of the bottle. "This will kill the pain. I'm not supposed to give you this, but…" Otoha shrugged. "Actually, I don't know why I'm giving this to you. Here, just take it."

Pein turned his head. "Thanks, but I'm not interested."

"It's not poison, you know," Otoha sighed. "I don't want you to feel so bad all the time."

"I'd be cheating my people."

"So…you have an immense loyalty to these people."

Pein glared at her, but nodded. Otoha sighed and sat down cross-legged, digging around in her bag again. "Well, the least I can offer you is something to eat," she said, pulling out an apple. "Interested yet?"

Pein eyed the food warily, but eagerly at the same time. Otoha almost smirked in victory-eating out of her hand already? Finally, Pein nodded, and Otoha handed him the apple. The chains she had allowed him gave him just enough room to reach his mouth, and Pein ate quickly. Otoha stood up, gathering her supplies, and made it look like she was getting ready to leave. Pein, however, just focused on his food. Otoha waited until she knew his back was turned and his guard was down to pull out a syringe filled with clear liquid. She hated this part of her job-she hated it. Drugging the prisoners was always the worst, because this liquid would only force them to talk by amplifying pain. Otoha bit her lip and inserted a needle, then crept closer to Pein. He didn't move-did he know what she was about to do-?

An apple core hit her in the face.

Otoha glared at Pein, but took his arm in a firm grip and injected the liquid. "Come on," she said. "That only activates tomorrow morning." Otoha put the needle in a plastic bag labeled BIO HAZARD and put this in her backpack. The empty syringe went in as well, and Otoha stepped out of the room. She turned around, softly closed the door, and locked it, mind swirling with anxiety. What was going to happen now? She was having a hard time being nice to Pein, but that was what her village wanted…

Pein had three tongue piercings.

**A/N: : ) Heavily pierced men are sexy. Review, please? This will be getting more graphic, so don't be disappointed. Next chapter, I believe, we will be getting nasty. And bondage galore! Yays!! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Pein awoke to cold water in his face.

His lips peeled off his teeth in a feral snarl, and he lashed out viciously at the person who had just thrown the water at him. Unfortunately for Pein, the chains around his wrists refused to relent, and he was forced to stop short, jaws snapping and throat growling. Pein struggled to his feet, only to be struck down with a terrible animosity. Ibiki's tall, imposing figure rose above Pein, whose arms were now twisted from falling. Pein hadn't even fallen all the way to the floor: his arms were chained at the right height to be held up when he was kneeling. If he fell over, his weight would rest in those chains and keep him from falling. If he stood up, they would slacken and give his arms more room. Hence the chains around his knees and ankles: they had to keep him in the proper position, otherwise the chains would be virtually useless.

"Morning, princess," Ibiki drawled. He knew it got under Pein's skin, despite the lack of a reaction. Pein only reacted to being rudely awoken, and once he calmed down, he showed no reaction to anything at all. Well, Ibiki was trying something new today. Five days of the same blank, bored expression was getting old. Tim to change tactics. Pein hauled himself to his knees and rested there, taking deep breaths and bringing himself back under control. After three breaths, Pein's expression had returned to cold stone, and his eyes had lost their initial vengeful frenzy. Ibiki frowned. This one…he was interesting. Maybe knocking him out and having him wake up in a traumatic position would elicit a response…

Chang of plans.

Ibiki headed for a different side of the room than before, and this time, reached not for the whips and metal bars, but for a length of rope and a piece of cloth, about two feet long. If Pein didn't react to typical torture methods, it was time to try something else.

"Those eyes of yours…really something, huh?" Ibiki said slowly, pacing towards Pein at an agonizingly slow rate. "Rely on them much?"

Pein did not answer. He simply glanced at Ibiki, then glanced away again.

Progress. Pein's body language indicated that he was slightly edgy. By glancing at Ibiki, he showed that he was curious about what was going to happen, but by looking away immediately, he showed Ibiki that he wasn't happy about it, and might even fear it. Ibiki crouched down behind Pein and pulled the blindfold over dark eyes long closed in anticipation. Now, for the real stunner…Ibiki motioned in two chuunin from outside the door, making sure that they made no sound. The two nodded; they had done this before. What Ibiki was trying to do was confuse Pein. By striking him in succession for a long period of time, and when he only knew one person was in the room, they could twist his mind in knots. Pein's muscles were visibly tightening, and Ibiki knew he had found something that could potentially be used against Pein later.

One strike fell on the left side of Pei's face, and then another fell seconds later on the right side.

Ibiki could see Pein visibly start and try to figure out where the blows were coming from. Then, he settled down again and seemed to fall into a rhythm, ducking and weaving and relying on his ears to warn him of an incoming strike. Ibiki's teeth ground together in frustration: what kind of training had this man had?! He angrily gestured to the two others to back off, and walked to the opposite side of the room again. This time, his hands fell on a length of rope, which he quickly cut in half. He pulled one of Pein's hands out of the shackles that held them above his head, tying it swiftly to his ankles and forcing him to kneel and spread his legs to keep his balance. He repeated this process with the other hand, and then stepped back again. One quick hit to the back of the head, then a harsh slap across the face. Pein couldn't expect the hits anymore-he wasn't given enough time. The strikes came too rapidly, and it seemed there were even more of them than ever. Pein was now thoroughly turned around, and found himself even growing a bit dizzy. A face punch was laid to Pein's cheek, shortly followed by a backhand that sent Pein flying. Pein grit his teeth, trying to hold back a grunt of pain that threatened to break free of his throat when he hit the floor. His face and head stung-someone was finding it funny to wrench his head back using his hair, and two swift blows were dealt to his face again. Finally, Ibiki reached out, pulled him back up, and began winding chains around his slender, fine ankles. Pein could feel the cold metal constricting around his legs, but did not panic. He had gone through worse, and come out alive. He had scars, but he was fine in the end. This was nothing…this was purely mental frustration. Pein took several deep breaths as his legs were restrained, and the tear-down of his mind began again. Pein understood what they were doing: by gradually adding more and more restraints, they were adding to his mental frustration and preying on the natural human instinct to panic in a crisis. Pein had to remain calm. He couldn't let on that it was working to even the smallest degree. The tiniest of cracks had done in the biggest dams.

Pein took himself to another part of his mind, seeking out the part of him that would put him in a fog through most of the torture. It was working so far; he hardly noticed when they finally stopped striking him. His shivered in the cold, hoping it went unnoticed by his tormentors-any sign of weakness could cost him dearly for lives to come. Pein could feel something else cold and metal touch his body-the bitter sting of the lowest of lows. A collar. How dare they?! Pein knew that they thought if they kept degrading him, he would lose spirit. Pein had to admit, there was a part of him that was just begging him to beg for the pain and suffering to stop. But he knew that that part of him, that one traitorous part of him, must never be seen by another. Never was another human being to know he had a weakness-!

The next strike stunned Pein.

It was searing cold, and then burning hot. A long, charred stripe was left down his thigh where the hot iron bar had slammed into it like a baseball bat, and Pein was left in shock and quivering like a strung bow. The next strike fell on the opposite side, and the next one fell on the backs of his thighs. Pein shivered as one hand trailed over his ass, and five gloved fingers tightened around it, searching for a reaction. Pein's entire body wanted to spasm, but was left no room to move. Ibiki seized his collar and dragged him back, and Pein could feel panic rising in his chest. _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…_a hot sweat broke out over Pein's body, and he could feel Ibiki's hand trailing down between his spread legs, disgustingly teasing him before tearing his pants away from his body in one swift, brutal motion. Pein could hear the sound of gloves hitting the floor, and Pein could feel rough, callused fingers running over his thigh. Pein braced himself: he knew what was coming…

Frosty cold stung the side of his hip, and, for a moment, Pein thought he was being chilled to the bone. His brain knew better, though: his body was so confused, it thought that the white-hot metal was actually frigid ice. After several seconds, the heat set in, and Pein actually flinched with the pain of the brand. The smell of burning flesh met his nostrils, and he almost gagged with the horrible stench.

The next few minutes passed in a haze. All Pein could feel was the sensation of being marked, and being forced to submit to someone in such a disgusting manner. He fought-or did he? Pein couldn't remember, and didn't want to remember. But for the rest of his life, he would never forget that first feeling, the shock, the pain, the fear, the hate, the terror, the desire to kill, the terrible feeling of hopelessness at being marked as another's personal property-! Pein could feel hot metal repeatedly striking him, and could tell Ibiki was beating him with hot iron bars again. The combination of the bruising and the burning was hard to bear. When it finally stopped, Ibiki stepped back and admired his handiwork for a moment. Smirking sadistically, Ibiki exited.

"We're done for today. I know what I need to know."

OOOOOOOOO

Otoha only felt terror at Ibiki's words. Oh, what was going to be the damage when she walked in-?

He was blindfolded…he couldn't see her…what had they done?

Otoha could see deep bruises along Pein's sides and legs, and even some on his shoulders. The bruises were long and thin, and most of them had burns across them. Otoha glanced at Pein, then took another step into the room and softly closed the door.

"Glad you could make it."

Otoha smiled at the attempt at humor. Feeling a bit better, she set down her backpack of medical supplies and cautiously approached him. She made sure to make her footsteps pronounced, so Pein wouldn't be startled by her distance to him when she either touched him or spoke to him. "Now, I'm going to take this blindfold off," she said softly, reaching out and taking the satin between her fingers. A gentle tug loosened the knot, and the fabric fell away from Pein's face. Dark, spiraled eyes were revealed, unreadable as ever. Otoha sighed and pulled out a small blanket from her bag, casting it over Pein's lower body and trying to provide him a bit of self-respect. "Are you alright?" she asked, gently reaching out to touch him. Pein's body shivered at her gentle touch, but he otherwise made no reaction. Otoha sighed and sat down across from Pein, studying the damage done to his body. "So many burns and bruises," she commented, starting to heal them all. Pein held completely still, not moving at all as she healed him. Otoha would occasionally stop to pull the bonds off Pein, but she kept going at a furious pace. If Pein didn't know better, he'd say she hated seeing him in pain. Otoha finally finished after an hour of forcing green chakra into Pein's body, and she sat back with a sigh of relief.

"You're done!" she proclaimed, standing up. Otoha left the blanket wrapped around his waist, carefully knotting it to help Pein recover a bit. She also left him a bottle of water and a peach, hoping the offer of food would tempt him a bit more. Pein eyed the food and water, but left it. He didn't really want it at the time.

But an hour later, he did.

OOOOOOOOO

The next day was no different for Pein. More torture, much of it in the same manner. But now Ibiki was playing with him more than ever. He wasn't hiding the fact that there were others in the room, now, but he was mocking Pein in new and somewhat creative ways. This time, there were four other chuunin in the room, and Pein wasn't blindfolded anymore. In fact, he was still free from when Otoha had let him go and healed him. Pein was sitting on the floor, curled up and leaning forward into his bent knees. His arms were wrapped around his knees themselves, and his face was buried in his arms. His eyes, however, produced a deadly glare that had the chuunin shivering.

"Well, well, well, your little girlfriend left you something, huh?" Ibiki commented, noticing the empty water bottle and the peach pit. His face clearly expressed his displeasure. "I'll take care of that," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't be getting anything I don't want you to have. And what do you know? You're even getting food! This is disgraceful. No wonder you're not cracking."

Pein made no movement at all. He was planning on just watching and waiting, and rolling with the punches. He could lessen the impact if he retreated to a corner of his mind that even he knew existed, but Ibiki was using mental and physical torture at the same time. Pein knew of his status as the chief of the torture and interrogations unit, and he knew why Ibiki had been the one appointed. Pein would have to fight hard if he wanted to break free-or get out alive.

Speaking of which, what was Konan up to?

_Konan, hurry._

OOOOOOOOOO

Konan received the message loud and clear, and it lanced through her like a spear-_Konan, hurry._ Pein! Was he hurt? Were they torturing him as they spoke? A call for help from Pein only occurred when it was desperate. Konan knew Pein was good under torture, but it was doubtless that Konoha was sending in their best. Was Pein afraid he was going to give? Konan's heart fluttered like one of her little butterflies, fearing for Pein. The worst thing they could discover was their secret. And not just about Madara-Konan was hiding something together with Pein, as well. She had sent a message to Amegakure yesterday, asking them to rally their forces and meet her at the lair, but so far, she had heard nothing. Akatsuki was growing restless: Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi had settled for taking orders from her, since she was taking them from Pein, but the second he died, the men would probably cash their checks and scram. Konan's feet flew as she ran down the hallway, paper gathering at her shoulders and spreading into wings. Konan flashed out the main entrance of the Akatsuki's lair, heading straight for the village. They would come once they realized their leader was in danger. Konan just hoped they would do it quickly. She activated her psychological connection to Pein and sent a reply:

_I'm coming, my love. Don't panic, and don't crack. I will be there for you as soon as I can, and the entire of Ame behind me. Don't give up!_

She could only hope she was in time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Mikoko paced.

Konan's words troubled her, but as an Ame ANBU, she had been put in charge of making sure that every able-bodied ANBU report to her and get ready to ambush Kono. Mikoko tapped her foot, shouldering her bow and quiver while she waited. She was not dressed in a typical ANBU uniform for Ame: instead, she was wearing a tan tank top and shorts of the same color with tall black boots that came halfway up her thighs. Two leather straps were looped around her waist, both attached to a dagger sheath that held a lethal weapon a foot in length. Around her stomach were to straps, on that held her quiver and the other that held her bow. Mikoko also had leather straps wound around one arm, and a piece of green cloth secured at top and bottom with leather bands around the other. Her wolf, Akana, paced at her feet before finally settling seated in front of Mikoko.

"Mikoko-dono, we're ready!"

Mikoko nodded once and put on a mask, the only part of the ANBU uniform she actually wore. It was, of course, the wolf mask. Akana shot to her feet and bolted ahead of the ANBU, leading Mikoko and the squads to Konoha. Mikoko followed at her wolf's side, bounding effortlessly through the trees. Her eyes narrowed in anger as they ran. Konoha had some nerve, taking her leader hostage! Mikoko took this personally. She had reported to Pein personally, as he was the Kage of the village. She knew the man: he cared about his people, and his ninja. Their previous leader was, frankly, not a good one. And then Pein had come and taken him down, freeing them all and ruling them fairly…Mikoko had been appointed ANBU almost immediately, and she was shortly thereafter made a captain. She had finally been recognized…and she and Pein had grown rather close in the past few years. Or, as close as one could get using the words "personal" and Pein" in the same sentence. She felt like she knew Pein, and couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking over the village.

Besides, it was pretty awesome to have a Kage with facial piercings and tattoos. That was pretty hardcore.

**A/N: Just felt like adding tattoos to Pein's already-impressive collection of needle-imposed body mutations. But ya gotta admit, it's pretty damn sexy. : ) Por favor review-o…**


	4. Chapter 4

Pein heard the door grate open again, and his dark eyes slowly travelled over to see who it was. It couldn't be Otoha; Ibiki hadn't come in yet. And no one else ever came in to see him…Pein saw immediately who it was, and fought down a sigh of exasperation.

"What do you want?" he whispered. He wasn't happy to see this new person, but he wasn't crestfallen, either. The man crouched down in front of him, sliding one hand under his chin and gripping it forcefully. The sannin forced Pein to look into his eyes, which were dark and unreadable. But maybe…Pein's Rinnegan sparked and twitched, but settled within the chakra bands around his wrists and ankles. "I don't have anything left to give, unless you want sex."

Jiraiya smiled. "Not here for that, sadly for both of us. I'm straight."

Pein shrugged. "Bi. But I think you know that."

Jiraiya sighed and grabbed a chair from against the wall. He sat down in front of Pein, who was still chained to his knees. "Look," he said. "I feel the urge to tell you that if you don't give us some information in a matter of days, you will be executed."

Pein shrugged. "Better dead than a useless burden."

"You sound like Kakashi when he was young."

Pein's skinny shoulders hitched, and his chest shook with what Jiraiya could swear was laughter. "That little whelp? I remember him. Insolent and immature. He's still insolent, but at least he's grown up."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Hardly," he said. "But that's beside my point."

"Whoever asked for your point?"

A stinging slap rang out across the room, and Pein was left with a white handprint across his face. It quickly reddened, though, as blood rushed to the injury. Pein's head snapped to the side, and Jiraiya's heart leapt to his throat as a sickening snap reverberated in the stone. Had he broken Pein's neck? Well, at least he would feel no more pain…Jiraiya's fears were eased, however, as Pein's head turned back to give him a glare that could cut through stone. "Remind me again what I did to deserve that?" he asked, his voice as icy as the chill that went down Jiraiya's spine when he hit Pein. Jiraiya sighed.

"Don't give me lip. At all. Or I can call Ibiki over in a matter of minutes. He'd be delighted to come in here and set you straight."

"He can't touch me!" Pein suddenly cried, his Rinnegan shooting to life. Spirals supposed to be dormant turned in wild circles, and Pein's anger was visible in his eyes, wide and furious. But…Jiraiya could swear there was something else there…could it be..? He almost thought he saw…

Fear.

"Nagato," he whispered, reaching out to touch Pein's face. The Rinnegan master yanked away, looking suddenly disgusted.

"Don't touch me!"

Jiraiya only looked sad for a moment. Then, he wiped all emotion from his face and walked out of the room. Pein waited in agony for several minutes; where had Jiraiya gone? Was he coming back? Pein counted the minutes. Three…four…five…where was Jiraiya, anyway?

The door opened again, and the stench of burning metal filled Pein's nose. He visible recoiled at the smell, knowing full well it was for him. Jiraiya crouched down next to him, moving Pein's body so his left side was turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, but this one stays."

Pein could feel his body shiver away from Jiraiya's touch as he pushed Otoha's blanket off his hip, baring the pale, unmarked skin. Also courtesy of Otoha. But still, he held his ground as Jiraiya lowered the hot metal to his flesh. It was the same as almost every other burn Pein had received: outrageously cold at first, and then searing hot. But this time, Pein felt something different. What was this feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach? It was like someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out and was now laughing cruelly as they crushed it to pieces in their hand. Pein felt something wet sting his cheek: blood? No…it was smoother, and of a thinner substance then blood. What was this? Was this what they called tears?

The brand was finally removed from his hip, leaving Pein with a painfully clear vision of what Jiraiya had marked him as. A kanji, etched deep into his flesh forever: the kanji of the toad, and under it, the kana for Jiraiya's name. Why had he done this to him? Especially after calling him by name-! Jiraiya set the brand aside, staring at Pein's face, torn apart and streaked with blood and tears. Had Pein ever cried? No…it wasn't a question of whether Pein had cried, but whether, had Nagato cried? Because, when it came down to it, Pein was still Nagato, and he was still human. Jiraiya gently touched Pein's shoulder, catching his attention momentarily.

"I'll tell Otoha not to heal that one."

Pein's body was shaking, but Jiraiya couldn't tell why. Pain? No. he had endured much worse without even batting an eye. Emotions? No. Pein had done away with those years ago. Cold? No…it was hot in here. Jiraiya sighed. There was only one way to find out.

"Pein…calm down…what's wrong?"

Pein suddenly stopped shaking, and his head rose to stare Jiraiya in the face. "What's wrong?" he growled, no higher than a whisper, but still deadly in tone and shaking with emotion. "You take me prisoner, torture me for days, restrict my basic human rights, keep me chained in this dank cell, and _you dare stand there and ask me what's wrong?!"_

Jiraiya was taken aback by the outburst. "Pein…I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know what you meant."

Pein's head was lowered in submission, and he seemed to suddenly break under the pressure. "I don't care anymore," he said. "But, on the other hand, I've learned a valuable lesson." He lifted his head, shaking his orange hair out of his face. The fire had returned him, and the chains restraining him shook with the trembling of Pein's coiled muscles.

"_It's all a lie!"_

The chains shattered. Absolutely shattered. Broken metal spewed in every direction, faster than speeding bullets. Jiraiya hit he floor desperately, trying to avoid the suddenly-lethal metal shrapnel. Pein's shackled feet suddenly sprang to life, and he ran, dragging the chains. Jiraiya was forced to wait until the last chain link had fallen before springing to his feet and chasing after Pein, calling out to the guards and yelling to stop him. Pein could feel blood run down his body as kunai and shuriken skimmed his skin, and chains caught on his flesh and body. Pein still forced himself to fight, through: his could feel panic overtaking him, but ignored it. Blood dripped down his leg from the brand, and he knew he had lost Otoha's blanket the second he broke the chains. How had he broken those, anyway? Had he forced chakra through at the last second and broken loose? Pein shook his head. He could afford to ponder this now. Right now, he was fighting a losing battle. He glanced back over his shoulder just in time to duck a cloud of shuriken, and then continued blindly running.

He slammed into something tall and solid.

Pein crashed to the ground and immediately began to scramble for his footing, only to have a booted foot come down on the chains around his wrists. Ibiki leaned down and sneered, "Going somewhere?"

The prick of a needle was nothing unexpected to Pein, but the drugs he knew were coming seemed a bit late to him. Why didn't they drug him before, to further discourage him? Ibiki seemed smug.

"So you see, Jiraiya, even the fieriest of spirits can be tamed. If only broken right. I respected your opinions and orders to let up a bit on him before, but now I refuse to do so. He's going to be executed in three days, and only after I torture him beyond all recognition. He is not to be healed, and no one is to see him at all. I will give him enough water to survive, but other than that, you can count on him not living to see the light of day one more time."

Jiraiya sighed. "You were right," he whispered. Pein could see black spots encroaching on his vision, but fought back as he slowly lost consciousness. "I couldn't save him. I'm sorry, Nagato."

Pein could see Jiraiya's feet receding, and shivered in defeat. This was it. It was all over. He let out a tiny whimper of pain and fear-the first he'd ever heard from his own throat. Well, he could always go to another body before this one was dealt away with. His one secret…the one that could keep him alive…Pein used the last of his energy to summon Konan:

_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here, and it's all over now…no one's here, and I fall into myself._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Konan felt it hit her like a brick.

_Pein! Hold on! _she cried, paper gathering at her shoulders and fanning out. "I'm going ahead!" she called back to the Ame ninja behind her. "Wait for me a few hundred yards away from the gates!" Kona's wings opened magnificently, and she took off into the air. Like a bird, she leapt into the air and took off, flashing far ahead of the ANBU and disappearing within seconds. Her wings pounded furiously, and Konan flew at top speed. She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to get to Pein! There was no hiding anymore, how much she cared. Pein was her friend, and the two had grown closer than ever in Akatsuki. Close enough to share long nights together, whether passionately having sex or just sitting together. And now, Pein had been taken from her, and was crying out for her. How could she leave him to suffer? Was it even possible?

Konan felt tears streak down her cheeks as the scenery flashed by. She was getting closer by the second, and yet, she felt so far away. Konan shivered as the wind began to work against her. She put it under her wings and ignored it. She needed to get to Pein, and that was all that she could think about. And anything that was in her way was going down!

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was raining.

Pein's emotions had manifested themselves in the form of a magnificent downpour. Heavens opened for the god of the Ame's tears, and Pein found himself curled into a miserable ball on the floor. Still, his eyes peeked out over his knees, casting a terrible glare over the entire room. He watched the rain through his chakra: he could sense everyone and everything within the rain, and knew exactly who they were and where they were. Pein sensed someone heading towards him: and h didn't like the someone.

"Ibiki," he growled, just as the man himself walked through the door. A smirk was across his face, and he was staring at Pein like a torture master with a new toy.

"Excited? I am."

"How thrilling," Pein said dryly. He acted bored, disinterested. Ibiki wasn't daunted, however: Pein wasn't going to like the news he bore.

"You die in three days."

"I heard."

Still disinterested and bored? Ibiki frowned. "Do you care at all?" he questioned, striding over to Pein and seizing a fistful of the bright orange hair that defied gravity like Pein himself defied Ibiki. He yanked on the locks he held in his hand, forcing Pein to look him in the eye.

"If I die, I die. My people will not stand for it, though. I feel the urge to warn you. The rain will rise!"

Ah, there it was. Fire in his eyes. Emotion. Ibiki didn't care which, as long as it was a reaction. He smirked and slammed Pein's head back into the wall behind him, then, surprisingly, took a step back. Pein felt a bit of blood trickle down his scalp and through his hair at the impact, but refrained from flinching. He would not show any form of the weakness he was feeling right now! He glanced up as the door opened again, and two jounin walked in.

"Asuma, Gai," he greeted. "Nice to see you. Kisame has stories for me about you."

Asuma sighed. "Hello, Pein," he muttered. "I have to admit, you're even nastier in person."

Pein smirked. "Flattered," he purred, straightening a bit. "Now, I can't imagine you came in for just idle chat?"

"Hardly," Asuma growled. He reached out and put a pair of handcuffs on Pein's slender wrists, tightening them until they were almost cutting off Pein's circulation. The chains around his wrists fell to the floor, and the ones around his ankles were cast off to the side. Ropes wound around Pein's legs, and he found that he had been tied so that he could walk, but not run. The handcuffs had chakra restraints all over them, and Pein felt a metal collar encircle his neck. The same story, spelled out in black: chakra restraints. Pein was hauled to his feet and dragged out of the room, only to be shoved into another right next to it.

"I don't know why I didn't just put you in here before," Ibiki said, sounding disgusted with himself. "Anyway, you're here now, and that's all that matters. Right princess?"

This earned a chuckle from the two men who had led Pein down the hallway and left, bruises, and Pein immediately shot the two a death glare, Rinnegan spinning viciously. Asuma stopped laughing cold.

"It wasn't funny."

Ibiki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pansy," he muttered. He seized Pein's hair and threw him against the opposite wall, where Pein found himself slamming into a cement wall with a metal grate over it. Wait…metal grate? And there were wires running to and from it? Not good…were they planning on torturing him with electricity? Oh, this going to hurt…being from Ame, Pein naturally wasn't fond of electricity. Ibiki was over next to him in a flash, Gai and Asuma right behind him. Asuma grabbed his right wrist, and Gai took hold of his left. Pein found the handcuffs removed, only to have his wrists tightly wrapped with metal bands and secured to the metal grate behind him. By pulling up on his arms, the jounin were also able to ensure that most of Pein's body was in contact with the metal. Pein took a long, shaky breath as his feet were tied to the grate. This was not going to be pleasant…

The first shock almost made him vomit.

The second did.

The third had him screaming.

Pein slumped down, breathing hard. Since when was he so vulnerable to electricity? He had trained for this, he had anticipated this, he had planned for this…so why was he still reacting so violently?

"Those drugs we pumped into you amplify electricity through a special atom created by one of our very own torture specialists," Asuma gloated, standing in front of Pein with a nasty smirk. "Since you're from Ame, we figured you would be especially vulnerable to electricity. What do you know? Physics came through for us!"

Pein glared up at the jounin in front of him, just trying to get his breath back. "Curse you," he gasped, struggling through the pain. "Curse you and all your children to lives of pain and misery, and damnation to the fieriest depths of hell!" Electrical burns criss-crossed his body, and his skin was already melting from the burns on his wrists. Ibiki stepped away from the control box and approached Pein, firmly grasping the Akatsuki's chin with one hand and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Now, there are a few things I want from you," he whispered, "And we aren't going to stop until we get them or you pass out five times. So, be nice and answer me, and it makes less trouble for you and me. Now, who are you working for?"

"I'll bite off my own tongue and drown in my blood before I even speak his name to you!" Pein spat, suddenly very angry. He couldn't believe that these men had found a way to make him suffer-mere mortals, causing him pain! It was unreal!

Ibiki frowned and stood up straight again, walking over to the control box and twisting the knob. Pein felt fire suddenly burn through his body, coursing down every vein and tearing him apart from the inside out. Pein felt his body arch in inexplicable agony, and a tortured scream burst from his throat. The electricity cut off, and Pein was left hanging from his bonds again. Blood dripped down from burned wrists and ankles; whip-lash-like marks covered Pein's body.

"I know you're not alone in this!" Ibiki shouted, hand threatening close to the control for the electricity. "You didn't start this whole thing alone! We have information that there is someone else, but our source didn't give us a name. We want a name!"

"You…you'll never get it," Pein whispered, trying to control his breathing. His heart was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, and his breathing was ragged and uneven. "You have no idea…exactly what you are dealing with here…" Pein swallowed down a bit of blood and choked down some air, then defiantly raised his head and tossed his hair out of his eyes.

"I…am…a…_god!"_

**A/N: Oh, my, gory much? : ) Anyway, reviews, please! I really love them, and they encourage me…pwease? –puppy eyes-**


	5. Chapter 5

Ibiki snorted at Pein's sudden fire. "A god, huh? Honey, I think you were dropped on your head as a child." He amped up the electricity coursing through Pein's body again, sending the Ame-nin into another spasming fit of pain and terror. Still, Pein held on-he couldn't afford to give anything away! If these interrogators didn't kill him, Madara would!

"Come on!" Ibiki yelled, dulling the pain for a moment to speak. "Who are you working for?!"

Pein grit his teeth, trying not to bite his tongue. The least he could do was hang on…for Konan. He couldn't let his lover down! Even so, Pein was considering suiciding, as not to give up anything regarding Akatsuki. The combination of the drugs they had given him and the electricity was going to wear him down fast. Pein felt the metal heat up a split second before the shock hit him, and his entire body arched in pain. It was as if an explosion had taken place inside his chest, and spread to the rest of his body.

Pein fell unconscious, hanging from his bonds and crying.

Ibiki turned on his heel, powering down the electricity. "Let's go," he said. "Not even water is going to wake him up. Get Otoha in here; we don't want him to die."

OOOOOOOOOO

Konan felt sick to her stomach as she materialized in the Konoha dungeons. She had dispersed into paper and flown into Pein's cell, sheet by sheet. He was unconscious; she could see that as her eyes formed. But the good news was, there was no one else in the room. She had been taking a risk with her technique, because she couldn't be sure of anyone's presence but Pein's. But she was third time lucky, and now, she could rescue Pein. She could feel her mouth fall open at the sight before her: tears streaked Pein's face, turned upwards and twisted in pain and fear. He was naked, and bruises, cuts, burns, and brands littered his flesh like smallpox. Her heart leapt to her throat at the sight, and nausea took over. Konan turned away, crying out in pain and fear at the sight of Pein kneeling there, held up only by his bonds and his torn-up wrists. Finally, after several heaves and a few deep breaths, Konan had calmed herself enough to allow anger to take over. Konoha…Konoha could not live another day for this! There was no excuse; there was no taking this back. Konan knelt down next to Pein and, with only her bare hands, twisted away the metal tying him to the gate behind him. Pein fell into her arms, whimpering subconsciously with the pain. Konan felt a momentary soft spot grow in her heart-

And immediately crushed it.

There could be no emotions as of now-save them for later. Konan couldn't afford to falter in her need to kill the people who had done this to her beloved Pein. Damn them! Damn them all to the darkest depths of hell! Damn them all-!

A gasp drew Konan's attention to the doorway.

There-standing there, in the doorway, with a backpack over one shoulder was a slight girl in the uniform of one of Konoha's medics. Konan's eyes narrowed, and she turned around to face the girl. "Stand down," she ordered, "Or you will be standing in my way. And then, I will be forced to kill you."

Otoha swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "But I can't let you take him."

Konan slowly lowered Pein to the ground, feeling every ounce of his pain on her own heart. "Calm down, love," she whispered. "I promise, I'll get you out of here in a moment."

Pein shifted and stirred, but did not wake. Konan turned around, glaring living daggers at the girl who dared to stand in her way. Her body began to shift and rustle, and paper suddenly burst off of her in torrents and waves. Konan was turning into paper, right before their eyes.

"Konan. Stop."

Konan's transformation stopped cold at the sound of Pein's voice. She slowly came back together, turning around to stare at him. "Pein!" she whispered, immediately rushing over to him and cradling him in her arms. "I'm sorry," she continued, still glaring at Otoha. "I'll finish this up quickly."

"Otoha, you can either move, or I let her loose on you," Pein whispered, voice hoarse and weak from crying out fruitlessly. Otoha swallowed hard and looked around, trying to assess the situation. The metal that had been twisted around Pein's wrists and ankles lay mangled on the floor, at the far end of the cell. Konan was kneeling with Pein across her lap on the left wall; the left when one walked into the room. Pein was naked and shivering, whether from blood loss, pain, cold, or fear, no one had any idea Konan was about to burst into flames, her temper and body being made of paper not going very well together, and Otoha was standing in the doorway, stuck in the middle of it all. She had Konan staring at her like the devil herself, Pein giving her the benefit of the doubt, and here she was, just standing there like a dumbshit. Otoha sighed and lowered her head.

"Pein…" she whispered. "I can buy you five minutes."

Paper flew everywhere, and the next second, both Konan and Pein were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Jiraiya-sama!"

Otoha flew into Tsunade's office, searching for Jiraiya. Sure enough, the big, white-haired man was there, standing in front of Tsunade. The Hokage was sitting behind her desk, hands folded and propped up on her elbows in front of the lower half of her face. Jiraiya whipped around at Otoha's desperate call; Tsunade stood up. Both knew she was the medic in charge of Pein; anything that caused her to cry out so was cause for concern.

"What?" Jiraiya asked. "What happened? Something with Pein?"

"His partner came and took him!" Otoha cried. "She-she knocked me out, and when I woke up, Pein was gone!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Konan! She had come back for Pein! But…who else had she brought with her? Jiraiya knew Konan would not take kindly to her lifetime friend being stolen from her and treated so harshly, and also that she wielded power to be feared. Both as a politician with a sharp tongue and a ninja with a sharp spear, Konan was known around most of the world and lauded as the most powerful kunoichi ever to live, second not even to Tsunade. "Did she have blue hair with a flower in it?" Jiraiya asked. If this was Konan, he wanted to be sure!

"Yes," Otoha gasped. "And her body exploded into paper when she disappeared!"

Jiraiya's heart leapt to his throat. So it was her! "Did she have anyone with her?" he questioned. Otoha shook her head, and Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. So she hadn't-!

A crash brought Jiraiya's attention outwards.

All three rushed to Tsunade's window, staring down at the source of the noise. A wall had been breached, and Ame ninja were swarming through. Tsunade gasped and stepped back, reeling. Jiraiya caught her and sat her down, telling her to stay put, and he would handle it. Then, he rushed out of the room, yelling over his shoulder to Otoha to stay with Tsunade. Otoha nodded wordlessly, frightened for both herself and Pein. She had always seen him as untouchable, noble, proud, and beautiful-and here he was, running from an entire village, wounded and weak, with only a handful of ninja actively protecting him. She knew the Akatsuki's numbers were small, and that the rest of Ame was attacking Konoha as punishment for taking Pein. Could Konoha hold out? Konan was furious; Pein was unconscious, but would be outraged when he woke up; the rest of the Akatsuki was livid. At the moment, it was not looking good.

"Stay," Tsunade said, standing up. "I'm going to help. As Hokage, it's my duty. And, no matter what happens, I have to adhere to that. Go to the hospital and help everyone there. You're a good medical ninja, Otoha: use yours skills."

Otoha nodded, in a fog of shock. She took off for the hospital, taking orders from Tsunade. She couldn't go against her Kage. Otoha also doubted her own skills in battle; as a medical ninja, she had none of the powerful jutsu of another jounin. Tsunade rushed out to meet the Ame ninja, unsure of how to proceed. Diplomacy, or violence?

Or better yet, what would get them out alive?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Pein woke up seeing black and red.

Flinching, he tried to turn or sit up to see what was going on, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. Pein immediately panicked, and lashed out at the person holding him down. His chance to escape-gone. Konan had come and helped him, and now he was back where he started-the captive of another. Pein could hear a fog of voices, each and every one penetrating his brain and bouncing around maddeningly.

But one stood out.

It was a female voice, light and soft, and yet firm in its discipline. And almost pleading, telling him to quiet down, he was safe…Pein managed to loose himself from the person's grip, and he rolled off to the side, landing on his knees with his legs spread and arms wrapped around his middle with the pain. Pein just knelt for a moment, breathing hard and trying to get his bearings. Someone had wrapped an Akatsuki cloak around him…whose hands was he in? Pein looked up, attempting to find out. His eyes finally came into contact with-

Konan's.

Pein gasped and did a double-take, disbelieving. Still, the Rinnegan did not lie. Pein slowly lowered his head again, biting his lip. Everything from the past few days came pouring out in an onslaught of emotions, and Pein found himself restraining tears. Several deep breaths did him wonders, and Pein felt gentle arms wrap around him.

"Pein," Konan whispered, pulling him into her shoulder, "you're safe…calm down…" As she spoke, Pein could feel her hand running through his hair in a soothing gesture, and Pein felt himself gradually winding down. Finally, he was breathing normally again and his heart wasn't in danger of exploding. Konan continued to stroke his hair, though, still trying to alleviate at least a little bit of his pain. And strangely…Pein was alright with the sudden weakness he felt. If it earned him this kind of attention from Konan, he would be content for a good, long, time.

"Leader-sama."

Itachi had approached, and now knelt at Pein's side. "We need to get out of here. I apologize for the rush, and to push you so soon, but the battle draws ever closer to us. Can you move?"

Pein hesitantly sat up, flinched, and then sank back into Konan's arms, shaking his head. Itachi sighed and turned around.

"Kisame-you're the strongest physically of us all. Carry him."

Pein sighed and buried his face in Konan's shoulder. Well, shit happens to the best of us…he quietly submitted as Kisame's arms wound around his shoulders and knees, slowly and carefully lifting him up and into Kisame's arms. It seemed the shark was being gentle with him: he was moving slowly, and was trying not avoid sudden motion or movement that would jar Pein too much. Konan stood up and motioned to Kisame, and the entire Akatsuki moved off as one, Kisame carrying Pein in the middle and the rest of the Akatsuki surrounding him. Pein was humiliated-clothed only in a cloak, which seemed to be Itachi's, due the Uchiha's lack of such, carried by an enormous, blue man with gills in his cheeks, and flanked by a plant, a hyper active child, a stoic parricidal maniac, and a woman who was practically a mother to them all. But…he was alive. But why was that? A skittish little girl had spared him. Granted, Konan could have massacred her easily, but still…she had even gone as far as to buy them time! Why? Pein suspected foul play, but they had gotten out of the village flawlessly, as Otoha had told them they would…

"Leader-sama? Ten yen for your thoughts."

Pein almost smiled at Zetsu's question. "Just pondering where this is going," he murmured. "Now hand it over."

Zetsu's white half smiled, and he turned away, leaving Pein to his thoughts. Konan had to admit she was curious, but knew better than to push Pein. He would probably hole up for a few days until he sorted himself out, and then resume life as normal. But still, she couldn't help but be concerned. What lasting trauma would this leave? Would Pein's body have new scars? Would his mind? Would be behave any differently on account of this trauma?

Would Pein be the same Nagato Konan knew as a child?

**A/N: Can you spell "angst?" : ) Review, please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kisame and the others made it to the Akatsuki lair in a matter of days, which was about average for the trip. Konan let them in immediately, and Kisame took Pein down to his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed and left, trying to give his leader his full respect. Konan entered the room shortly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Pein's eyes were closed, but he had heard her come in and thus wasn't surprised or startled when he felt the edge of the bed dip under her weight. He felt her hand in his hair again, and Pein felt his body subconsciously move closer to Konan. He would never understand this simple movement, but somehow, Konan did. A small smile twitched at her lips, but it went unseen. Pein's spiraled eyes were still closed.

"Feeling any better?"

Konan knew that the past few days had been difficult for Pein: so much travelling, and so much stress right after being so badly injured. Konan stretched her chakra to its limits, then they would keep going with Pein. When she had even the smallest bit left to spare, Konan would heal more of another wound. Pein needed all the healing he could get. But now, they were "home," so to speak, and Konan couldn't be happier. Here, she had access to more medical supplies than merely the supplies she had brought along on the trip. She had only been able to take the most basic necessities, and had to use her chakra for the rest. Now that she had access to adequate medical care for Pein, she wanted to use it. But, of course, Pein probably wouldn't tolerate being moved again for a good few weeks.

"Sort of," Pein muttered. "I think I'm dehydrated…I'm definitely hungry."

Konan nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back," she promised, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Pein's forehead. She walked into the kitchen area of the apartment, leaving the door to the bedroom open. She got a glass from one o the cabinets, filled it with water, and walked back into the bedroom. Pein was half-sitting up when she walked back in, and she handed him the glass of water. She knew Pein's pride wouldn't allow her to help him in any way, shape, or form from this point on. Pein drained the glass of water in seconds, and Konan took it back from him and set it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thank you."

Konan smiled. That was the first time she had heard Pein say "thank you" in something resembling a century. "You're welcome," she said softly, reaching over and brushing a stray bit of hair out of his face. "Pein...do you think I can clean you up a little…bandage those wounds…?"

Pein sighed. "If you must," he muttered. Konan smirked and stood up again, walking out of the bedroom and going this time into the bathroom. She began digging around in the medical cabinet and the cabinets under the sink, looking for the proper supplies. Medical tape, non-stick gauze, disinfectant, regular bandages…it looked like she had everything. Konan took all this back into Pein's room, then, to Pein's dismay, walked out again. She better not be going for the needles! Everyone knew Pein hated needles, especially Konan! But, to Pein's relief, Konan came back in with a bowl of water and a towel. Konan sat down, dampened the towel in the water, then gently pushed open the Akatsuki cloak Pein wore. She then began wiping some of the blood off Pein's chest, trailing the cloth across his pale skin and watching as the blood washed cleanly away. Every now and then, Konan would stop and wash out the towel, making sure that it could soak up more blood before returning to washing off Pein's body. She noticed, with a grimace, two nipple piercings, but did her best to work around them. Still, she couldn't help but ask:

"Nipple piercings?"

Pein nodded. Konan sighed. "Why?" she asked. Pein shrugged slightly.

"Why not?"

"Kinda gross…"

"Speak for yourself."

Konan smiled and pushed the Akatsuki cloak off Pein completely, then gently lifted his upper body and pulled the cloak out from underneath him. She did the same with the lower half, and then spread the cloak over Pein's unclothed body. "I'm not that much of a fangirl," she said with a small smile. "But I have to admit, you're pretty hot."

"Shuddup."

Konan laughed and returned to cleaning the blood off Pein's body. She gently picked up one arm, settling the back of Pein's hand against her shoulder and pressing her lips to the palm. Pein's hand closed, and Konan let it rest in her own as she ran the towel up and down his arm. Soon, the bare wounds were revealed, and Konan moved on to the other arm. She worked tirelessly for hours, trying to get Pein clean and bandaged. Once one area of Pein's body was clean, she would smear some disinfectant on it, then wrap it with bandages and tape it in place. Pein remained quiet the entire time, as if he was deep in thought. His facial expressions seemed to change from one unreadable look to another. Konan waited patiently for him to come around: she knew that if he was as traumatized as she thought, she needed for him to quiet down and just think it out. She needed to be there for him whenever he needed her, but she couldn't push him. Pein was also a very touchy creature-if she set him off any wrong way, they could have problems.

"Konan…?"

Konan glanced up from Pein's leg, which she was wrapping in bandages. "Hai?" she answered softly, setting his leg down and placing a bit of tape on the bandages so they would stay in place. Pein slowly looked away from her, as if ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Please…be honest with me…did you come to rescue me because…I am your leader, and you have a debt to me…? Or did you come…because you…loved me…?"

Konan was taken aback by the question. "Both," she answered. "As your ninja, I do feel I owe something to you, and I certainly owe you my loyalty. But I do love you, and you know that. I would do anything to keep you safe, and I would gladly put myself in your place, if only to spare you the pain. If this is what you are getting at, I came more because I loved you than I owed you something."

Pein finally seemed to gather the courage to sit up and look Konan in the eye. But he said nothing; instead, he leaned forward, put one arm around her neck, pulled her forward, and kissed her. It was a soft, sweet, chaste kiss, but it was a kiss all the same. And Konan could feel the fireworks explode between them.

When Pein finally let go, he seemed just as shocked as Konan. The woman across from him gently slid behind him and pulled him back, sliding Pein into her arms and across her lap. Strangely, Pein did not protest; if Konan didn't know better, she might even say that he arched back into her touch…Pein seemed to settle just fine, so Konan sat back a bit and let him lie.

"What happened to overly affectionate?"

Konan smiled. "I was afraid you'd kill me."

Pein would have smiled if it didn't hurt so much to do so. "Well, seeing as I'm relatively unable, I don't think it would kill either of us…"

It was all the permission Konan needed and Pein would ever give. Konan gently pulled Pein back so he was sitting up against her shoulder, settling him on his side and letting his head fall to her shoulder. Konan's hands began to run through Pein's hair again, a gesture that both ninja found strangely comforting. Pein wasn't sure what to make of his situation now-his pride wouldn't allow Konan such a luxury as to touch him for no reason-and in such a manner! But, on the other hand, his long-buried-recently-resurfaced side, the softer side of him, wanted this to never end. That side loved Konan's touch and longed for more, and wanted this to never end. He wanted her to never let him go, and to hold him forever. But, of course, life couldn't be that beautiful. A knock on the door was their only warning before someone came in, and Pein and Konan quickly sprang away from each other. Pein lay on his side, and Konan placed her hands on his prominent ribs, pretending to heal one as a shinobi entered the room.

"Leader-sama," Itachi murmured, bowing deeply to his superior. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I wanted to know if there was anything I could do…"

Pein slowly turned onto his back, shaking his head. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "Konan, anything?"

Konan sighed. "Oh, so much to do, so little for others to do. It's mostly paperwork. On the other hand, you'll have something productive to do while you're in bed."

Pein snorted. "You make it sound like I'll be here for a while."

"You will," Konan said dryly. She stood up, gently tapping on Pein's stomach. "Wait until your crap looks normal again, and then you can resume life as normal. Hold off on normal training for two weeks. Stay in bed for at least three days before moving around a lot. Get up to get food or go to the bathroom. No other excuses. Doctor's orders."

Pein glared. "And which one of us is in charge of this group?"

"It's not the group; it's you. And who's the one laying nearly helplessly on a bed with so much trauma it's not even funny?"

Pein glared, but said nothing.

Konan smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She placed one finger on his hip, tracing the line of the bone, which stuck out of Pein's body. Most of his bones were sticking out from the starvation he had suffered in Konoha. Konan let her entire palm fall to Pein's skin, running over his ribs, shoulders, and hips before finally stating: "If any of your bones are sticking out in a week, I'm putting you in I.V. I am concerned about the rapes, and also about the severe physical and mental trauma. I'm worried about post traumatic stress disorder that could show up, and also about the possibility of S.T.D's. Your body needs to heal, and it needs a lot of food to do that. I'll see if I can find some vitamins to make up for lost time. But other than that, eat three square meals a day, and make sure you eat something like yogurt when you're hungry. Your digestive system could use the bacteria. It should help your intestines get themselves organized again."

Pein glanced at Konan, a look on his face that asked, _should I be writing this down?_

Konan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Questions, ask me. If not, just eat something. To encourage you to stay in bed, I'll get you something. For the first three days especially, it's important you don't strain yourself. How does ramen sound? It's easy on your stomach, and it'll give you some vital carbs."

Pein shrugged. "I honestly don't care."

Konan nodded once and left the room, ignoring Itachi for the moment. Strangely, the Uchiha had stuck around throughout the entire dialogue. Now, he stepped over to Pein and knelt down next to his leader, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Konan was safely gone.

"Rape?"

Pein turned his head to Itachi, glaring like hell itself. Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, but ignored it, swallowed hard, and continued. "Who?" he pressed, leaning forward. "Come on, I need to know!"

"No, you don't!" Pein hissed. "Now, get away!"

Itachi reached out and took Pein's hand in his own, rising to sit on the bed next to him. Pein struggled to sit up, but Itachi gently, but firmly, pushed him back. "Listen," Itachi whispered, "I just want to know one thing, and then I'll leave, I swear. Can you at least hear me out?"

Pein's eyes narrowed, but he slowly nodded. Itachi asked quickly, as if in a hurry: "Was it my brother?"

Pein paused, then shook his head. "He left for Otoga," he whispered. "He couldn't have."

Itachi seemed to release a sigh of relief, and he stepped back from Pein, bowing as he did so. "Thank you," he murmured, and then, in a flash of black hair and white skin, he was gone.

Pein was thoroughly confused.

**A/N: Confuzzledful. Great word for confused, in case anyone is wondering…so, review. Or no next chapter!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pein lie in bed for days on end, having Konan tend to him and give the orders to other members of the Akatsuki. Finally, she deemed it acceptable for him to move about a bit more, and Pein took full advantage of Konan's permission. He was nowhere near back to normal; that was why he had been so submissive to her for the past three days. She could have easily done something nasty to him to make him pay for not listening to her. And knowing Konan, it would be public humiliation. And, of course, the second Pein was up and around, he was swamped with things to do. Most of it was requests from members for whatever and whatnot, but one request in particular caught his eye: Itachi's.

Itachi had approached him quietly in his office one day, seemingly in distress and completely confused. He was simply asking Pein to calm him down. Pein couldn't help but ask why, and Itachi wouldn't say. Even so, Pein obliged, and Itachi came back in a few hours, as ordered, and Pein set to using a small jutsu he had come up with himself to quiet Itachi's frayed nerves.

"Itachi, why are you so upset?" Pein finally asked as he started the jutsu. His hands formed only four signs before chakra flowed into his fingers, and he leaned forward to place two fingers on Itachi's temples. Itachi was kneeling next to his desk chair; Pein was sitting above him, watching Itachi's every move. The Uchiha almost seemed to be trembling; his nerves were singing with his anxiety. Pein could feel the hum in the pads of his fingers against Itachi's skin and through his hair, and he had to wonder what Itachi was so worked up about.

"It's personal," the Uchiha murmured softly, bowing his head. "I…it's nothing."

"It's certainly not nothing," Pein scolded. "I've never seen you so upset. What's eating at you?"

"It's nothing!" Itachi insisted. Pein pushed a bit of extra chakra through into Itachi's mind, working on his center of emotion deep within the brain. Pein's jutsu worked by sending chakra into the brain and controlling it, almost like genjutsu. But, unlike genjutsu, his technique did not work on the senses; it worked on the brain itself. By controlling a bit of hormones and channeling them away, Pein was able to relatively and indirectly control his subject's emotions. Pein could feel Itachi's trembling worsen; was he so strong that he was resisting his jutsu? Or was Pein just still weak?

"Itachi, calm down," Pein murmured. "Just take a deep breath…stop it, now, you're fighting me. Don't fight. Don't make things harder."

Pein could hear Itachi's deep breathes, coming quickly and shakily now. Pein tried his best to keep Itachi's calmer emotions flowing, but the Uchiha had just let everything pile up until it was almost too much-and then come to Pein. Pein exhaled slowly, trying to make sure he was aware of himself before becoming lost in Itachi. Still, Itachi was having trouble relaxing, and Pein couldn't figure out why. "You have to tell me what's wrong," Pein said slowly. "Otherwise, this is going to be a lot harder."

Itachi sighed. "I'd really rather not."

Pein gave Itachi a gently scolding glare, then began asking questions. "Is it a problem within Akatsuki?"

Itachi shook his head, and Pein went on to ask, "Is it something with your brother?"

Itachi nodded slightly to this, and Pein pressed on. "Are you worried about him? Is he coming to you? Are you developing trauma because of something you did to him? Does this have to do with the massacre?" Itachi finally nodded, and Pein sighed. "This might take a while, hm?"

Itachi sighed. "The fact that he moved to Oto…Orochimaru…he'll be coming for me soon, and I still haven't gotten a hold of my Jinchuuriki, and we still need to deal with Orochimaru, and you…" Itachi froze, suddenly realizing what he had just let slip. Pein stood up in a flash, and a brutal slap greeting Itachi. Itachi fell over, catching himself with his forearms. Pein took a step back, looking disgusted.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" he growled, fully prepared to hurt Itachi again. Itachi's emotions, free to run wild again, suddenly crashed into him, causing Itachi to bed over, gasp, and then fall to his side, clutching his stomach and trying to keep himself under control. Pein stood there for a moment, eyes glazed over with fresh fury, waiting for Itachi's answer. "It better not be what I think it is-!"

"And what do you think it is?!" Itachi screamed. His voice suddenly sounded loud; desperate. "Since you seem to know everything, and you're too good for me! You won't even glance at me, let alone listen to me! You think nothing of me; only an associate. You wouldn't listen even if I tried to tell you. So what the hell makes you think I would tell you anything? Come to you with my problems, my emotions, my secrets-? Hell, I don't even think of you as anything but untouchable. I don't know why…but…"

"You're in love with me."

Itachi waited on the ground, propped up on one elbow and legs bent on top of each other. Itachi drew the top leg into his body, trying to gain some of his coordination back. "Don't do this," Itachi whispered, lowering his head. He pushed his legs underneath him, rising to his knees before collapsing again in a full, deep bow. "Even if you just walk out and never speak to me again…don't reject me so soundly that I never speak again!"

And Pein did just that. He walked out of the room without saying a word, leaving Itachi kneeling on the floor, close to tears and utterly crushed.

OOOOOOOOOO

"_Jiraiya!!"_

Tsunade gave a sigh of frustration and collapsed behind her desk, screaming in agony of soul and frustration of mind. Her body was exhausted as well: the screaming helped relieve some of the pain, somehow. Tsunade's recent discovery had planted a bomb in her head, and it had just exploded. "You infinitely stupid, no-good, trouble-causing, immature, pathetic, dumbass excuse for a sannin!!"

Tsunade groaned again. Her elbows came up to rest on her desk, and her face settled in her palms. Tsunade was sick and tired of Jiraiya's surprises, no matter how used to them she ever became. But this took the cake, she had to admit.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune, apparently, had heard Tsunade's little outburst and had come running in to see who exactly was dying on the floor. Tsunade didn't bother to lift her face from her hands as she mumbled, "I'm fine. Just angry."

Shizune didn't sound convinced, but she slowly said, "Well, alright…if you're sure…" Then, she slowly backed out of the room, softly closing the door behind her on the way. Tsunade moaned and let her forearms fall gracelessly to the table, head clunking down behind them. She wanted to speak with Jiraiya right away. But first, she had a word for herself to hear…

"Ow."

OOOOOOOOO

"Please, Tsunade, I just couldn't do it-!"

"If you couldn't, Jiraiya, you should have gotten someone else to!"

"That's the case, allow me to rephrase: I couldn't bear to allow him to be killed, by my hand or another."

"You're hopeless."

"You don't understand me, or the situation I am in!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her hand over her aching forehead, sighing with impatience. "Honestly, Jiraiya, you need to at least talk to me before you go off on these tangents, especially when they deviate from your original orders…Jiraiya, I can't keep doing this. Look what it cost us!"

"And then look what it gained us."

"Absolutely nothing."

Jiraiya glared. "We know his weakness, and also the weakness of the entire Akatsuki. We got a small bit of information on the Akatsuki itself, both as a group and as individual members. We also know that they affiliate themselves or ally themselves with the village of Ame, Rain, and that Pein seems to be in control of both."

"And the battle itself that was fought over him? Jiraiya, that blood did not need to be shed, and look at how much of it was lost! Konoha shinobi, Ame shinobi, even civilians-we simply cannot afford something else like that. Especially for what little we gained." As Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest again, Tsunade closed her eyes momentarily and held up her hand. "No, don't give me that shit. We could have easily gotten that information without holding Pein captive and torturing him. All it's done is made everybody mad, and caused unnecessary bloodshed. I just can't do this for your pathetic sympathies."

Jiraiya looked genuinely hurt as he gazed down at Tsunade from his standing position in front of her. "Tsunade, it would be the same with you and Shizune, or you and Sakura. You would do exactly the same thing. Pein is like my son; I can't bear to see him killed."

"So you would rather he suffer endlessly before being executed like a common animal."

Tsunade's voice was harsh, but low and even. She pointed out Jiraiya's flaw before even Jiraiya had realized it, and exploited his err like her life depended on it. "Jiraiya, you and I both know: you screwed up. Bad. So, just take responsibility for your actions and just deal with it. I can't have this going on…especially with cleanup of the village. That attack hurt us badly, and I can't have it happen again. Give up on Pein."

Jiraiya sighed and hung his head sadly, looking away from Tsunade. "Tsunade, I'm sorry," he murmured, "But I just can't bring myself to abandon him when he needs me most. He's dying on the inside, I could see it in his eyes…! The second I branded him, on your orders, I knew I had utterly destroyed him. Tsunade, I have to make that right." Jiraiya had been gaining momentum throughout his entire speech, and now raised his head to look Tsunade square in the eye. "Even if it means defying you directly."

Tsunade looked like she had been slapped. "Jiraiya!" she scolded harshly. "I can't believe you-not after everything we've been through, not after everything I've done for you, not-!"

"Don't be surprised, Tsunade," Jiraiya growled. "I will go and try to make peace with him, because he will be back. And it's not just for the village's sake, but also for mine. So help me God, Tsunade, I will go a rogue ninja before I let Pein die without at least giving him the knowledge that I didn't want to harm him."

Tsunade was having none of this. First, Jiraiya brings an S-ranked criminal, the leader of the Akatsuki, into Konoha, fully knowing the risks and responsibilities that came with it. Next, he refused to harm the man, who he often referred to as his son, and then protested strongly when anyone did what was necessary and tortured him. And now, he wanted to go chase after the man after he had caused an attack on the village and apologize for it! Tsunade couldn't stand Jiraiya sometimes. "Look," she said lowly, trying to remain somewhat in control of herself, "You need to stay here and defend the village. And also, we can't give anyone the impression that we just forgive attacks on us like that. Jiraiya, you're only going to get killed, especially if you go alone. And besides, what makes you think Pein will accept an audience with you, and just sit there while you get sentimental? Honestly, can we be realistic? Just a little?"

Jiraiya sighed and looked away from Tsunade, staring out the window. Tsunade got the impression that he was staring at something far beyond human comprehension, that maybe she couldn't even see. "Tsunade," he started, "I just can't be reasonable right now. Pein needs to know…that I don't hate him. I was the only one he had, and then I betrayed him…I can't let that drop."

Tsunade sighed and propped her arms up by her elbows, lacing her fingers together and resting her forehead against them. Her brown eyes closed, tired and weary. "You will suffer for it, I promise."

Jiraiya spread his arms, staring at Tsunade with an incomprehensible look on his face. "Then suffer I will."

**A/N: Geez, that took forever. Lack of inspiration and vacation have totally gotten me. I am also working now, and my summer assignments are going to kill…updates on all my stories will probably be slow, so I apologize for that. On the bright side, though, I'm only working a few weeks, so it should be enough for me to get caught up in between and all. Well, since it is late, I am going to go get some sleep. Goodnight, everyone, and please, review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi was quiet the rest of the day.

He picked at his food before murmuring a soft, "I'm not hungry. Excuse me." and leaving the table. He disappeared into his bedroom, and Kisame couldn't coax him back out for anything. He tried to figure out what was wrong, but Itachi was completely ignoring him. Either that, or he was asleep. Or he jumped out the window and took off…Kisame wouldn't put it past him. Itachi had left before for apparently no reason, often for days on end. But he always came back. Kisame wouldn't be worried until a week passed with no sign of Itachi. But it had been hours, and Itachi hadn't so much as spoken. Kisame had banged on the door quite loudly for the last time. He sharply twisted the knob, shoving at the same time. The latch snapped, and Kisame opened the door.

Itachi was gone.

_Shocker, _Kisame thought flatly. But it wasn't like Itachi wasn't coming back. He would be back soon, whether it be hours, days, whatever. Usually, Itachi would tell him, though…vaguely, but he would let him know. "I'm going." "I'll be back." "Don't take a mission until I get back." Kisame sighed. _Itachi, you can't ever make this easy? _His gaze swept across the room, searching for a sign that Itachi may have left. He wouldn't have just up and left, would he…?

On the bed, his cloak and slashed headband.

The window, open and curtains swaying in the gentle breeze.

Pinned by a kunai to the wall, a piece of paper.

Kisame walked over to the wall, yanking the paper off the kunai. _Don't come after me. I'm not coming back this time._

Kisame's heart suddenly leapt to his throat. _You didn't! _he mentally screamed. _Itachi, no! Why the hell-? What were you thinking? You can't just…argh, what happened to make you do something so stupid?! I don't care what you say, I am coming after you. Stupid teenager!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi sat on a tree branch, far away from the Akatsuki lair. He was in front of a huge lake, pooling in the ground from a magnificent waterfall about a hundred feet away. Itachi sat against the trunk of the tree, one leg bent up with his arm resting across it. The other leg was stretched out along the course of the thick branch, and Itachi's other arm was resting across his first. He had taken off his usual cloak and headband, discarding also the Akatsuki hat and pants. Instead, Itachi wore three-quarter-length dark gray pants and black shinobi sandals, which he found to be actually more comfortable than what he had formerly worn. The Uchiha's eyes held unshed tears, pain, and infinite sadness. He stared off blankly into space, trying to come to terms with himself. Pein had rejected him, throwing him flat on the ground and kicking him in the ribs. Then, to add insult to injury, did just what he asked: walked out without a word. Itachi sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes as softly as he dared. He hoped Kisame hadn't followed him, otherwise soft would be the last thing on the list. Itachi had told Kisame not to follow him for a reason: he wanted to be alone. He wasn't going to do anything stupid, like cut or suicide. Only cowards mutilated themselves to get rid of their pain. Itachi, instead, meditated. He focused his mind instead on his inner coil of chakra, forcing it into a blind fury that he then exhausted in training. And then, he felt much better. His mind was clearer, having done away with the emotions that clouded it, and Itachi could think again. His decisions tended to come out better this way, as well. Itachi had just fallen into himself, plunging deep into the center of his soul to calm himself. He may as well just focus on soothing his aching wounds.

His soul appeared before him, a misty figure of continuous movement and center of emotion. Itachi's life force was generated from this translucent figure, an image of himself that changed colors with emotion. Now, it was a deep, deep, red, for the sorrow and pain in his heart. The dance it performed to keep his life going was a slow, lethargic expression of the deep-rooted sorrow of Itachi's entire being. Itachi knew that the twinges of black at the edges of his outline were dangerous: his figure would only turn black if he died. He took a deep breath, and allowed his mind to come into contact with the figure.

He rocketed into his soul, suddenly taking up his own version of his life-sustaining dance. It was much faster, more aggressive, and Itachi could feel his soul taking on a heady orange color-orange, for aggression. Itachi could feel his body beginning to hum with energy, and it suddenly took on a whole new feel. He separated himself from his soul, retreating to his normal body. His eyes flew open with a gasp, and Itachi stood suddenly. He felt the energy he had created singing through his body, and he reached into his kunai pouch, sitting right behind his hip, taking out several kunai and lacing them between his fingers. He shot upwards into the air, and the kunai began to fly.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jiraiya ran.

He ran for his life. He ran for Pein's life. He ran for Nagato's life. Nagato, the forgotten orphan of the Ame, who had suddenly grown up to be its ruler. Nagato, Jiraiya's student. Nagato, Jiraiya's child, almost-! Jiraiya sighed. He had been blind to Nagato's inner darkness, just as Sarutobi had been blind to Orochimaru's inner lust for power. No, he had not been blind: he had tried to suppress it, which might have been worse than ignoring it. Orochimaru was too headstrong: trying to bridle his spirit would be like trying to bridle a wild horse. The horse would rear and try to attack, or run away. Orochimaru was naturally aggressive; he would attack. And so, he did. Sarutobi had tried to put a restraint on his wild, uncontrollable spirit, and it had backfired horribly. Orochimaru had backed out, biting and snapping all the way, and Sarutobi had been the victim.

He had died, trying to bridle Orochimaru's spirit.

Hell, he had even taken some with him to the netherworld, but he could never, ever tame Orochimaru. And so it would be with Nagato-or Pein, at this point. He would never accept a restraint on himself, body or soul. Ibiki had tried, and almost succeeded. But Pein's sheer willpower had pulled him through, as had his faithful ninja. 

And Jiraiya had been the loser of that battle. But he refused to allow himself to be bullied out of his right to at least speak to Pein. Pein might not want to talk to him, but he was going to listen, whether he liked it or not!

Jiraiya got to the Akatsuki's hideout without a hitch, which he thought was odd. Wouldn't there be traps of some kind? Or maybe he had triggered them and didn't realize it? Jiraiya sighed and stared up at the massive rock in front of him. Five-pronged seal. Of course. Jiraiya formed four clones and sent them all off to find the seals and remove them, and sat down against the rock.

"Jiraiya. Get the hell out."

Jiraiya shot to his feet at the sound of Pein's cold voice cutting through the still air like a knife. "Nagato," he said softly. "I came to apologize," he said. "I didn't want to do what I did-I was following orders."

"Oh, everyone is 'just following orders'," Pein spat. "When is someone going to have the guts to say no? When is someone going to realize that there is more to life than just listening to someone else's orders and obeying them? Jiraiya, I'll give you one last chance: for old time's sake. Walk away, and I won't kill you."

Jiraiya could sense the malice in Pein's voice. The hatred. The aggression that never ceased. And the pain that had never gone away. Every waking moment of his life, Pein had suffered. Even when he didn't realize it, he was suffering. Jiraiya couldn't ease that, no matter what he did. He couldn't help Nagato get over the fear in his heart-the pain, that maybe someday, someone could ease. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "but I can't do that. I want you to know what happened, and how it happened. I didn't want it to happen this way, but apparently it needs to happen a certain way. Don't hold that against me."

Pein looked away, a small noise of distaste issuing from his throat. "Do you have a death wish?" he spat disdainfully. "Leave now, before I am forced to kill you!"

Jiraiya smiled. "You're the only one who can," he said mildly. "I have no fear of you, honestly."

"You do not fear death?"

Pein's eyes narrowed, and he bore down on Jiraiya like a demon. He couldn't see why his former mentor was being so insistent on staying. He would certainly die at Pein's hands if he was still there in thirty seconds…Pein settled into a crouch, waiting for the right moment to spring his attack. Jiraiya only seemed disappointed.

"You must think I taught you everything," he said vaguely, setting his hands on his hips and staring up at the cloudless sky. _Ironic,_ he thought, _that he fights with rain, and it's such a beautiful day. Nagato…I'm sorry, but I hate everything you've become._

"But I didn't teach you anything."

Jiraiya suddenly blurred, and, in a second, he was yards away from Pein. The Rinnegan master was doubled over at the same time, clutching at his stomach, where blood was seeping through his cloak around a straight dagger shoved into his midsection. Pein's knees hit the ground, and his eyes squeezed shut in unimaginable pain. Jiraiya gazed upon him sadly, feeling Pein's blood on his fingers.

He decided to ease his suffering.

"Calm down," he whispered, "and I'll make it clean." Pein turned to look over his shoulder, shock registering in his eyes as he recognized the seals Jiraiya was performing.

"Don't," he whispered. "You know it'll backfire-! You can't imagine what'll happen if you try to-!"

But it was too late. Jiraiya initiated his jutsu, and Pein leapt to the side, behind a thick tree. The tree took the brunt of the jutsu, splintering and exploding behind Pein. Pein cried out as his wound was wrenched, and he was thrown into the air with the force of Jiraiya's jutsu.

Well, it seemed it hadn't backfired.

Gamabunta stood before them, flames still smoking from his nostrils. Pein hid himself behind a tree against, panting and whimpering with the pain of his stabbed side. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight like this: it was almost impossible to _move, _let alone fight a sannin. But at least it wasn't Orochimaru: the snake sannin had a personal vendetta towards Pein-and all of Akatsuki, for that matter. Ever since leaving, Orochimaru had held a grudge against Akatsuki. And then Pein gave out a standing order to drag him back in chains, and things went from bad to worse. On the other hand, Jiraiya loved him, so he should be able to hold his own until Konan could get there. Surely, she sensed his pain by now…

Sure enough, Pein sensed Konan drawing closer, and gave a sigh of relief. She could at least stop the bleeding in this damn wound. Curse Jiraiya for doing this to him-curse him to the lowest, deepest layer of hell!

And then Pein realized: the love, the hate, the wound, the near-deathblow…Jiraiya hadn't done anything to him. He had allowed Jiraiya to wound him. Because he couldn't bear to fight his father.

Pein let out a broken sob as Konan landed next to him, jumping down from the tree above him. She gathered him into her arms, pressing a hand to his wound and healing around the knife. She needed to close the veins around it to stop the bleeding; the knife could be plugging a lot of blood from spewing out. Konan slowly and carefully pulled the knife out, trying as hard as she could to hold back the pain she knew Pein was feeling. Pein buried his face in Kona's shoulder, trying to stifle the scream that burst from his throat. Konan flinched, feeling every ounce of Pein's agony as her own. "I know, I know!" she cried softly. "Just calm down, and I'll get you out of here, okay?" Konan paused, looking down at Pein. She gently reached over and turned his face from her shoulder, gazing into his pain-stricken face and suddenly crumbling. "Hang on," she whispered. "You're going to be okay…Pein, please, stay with me!" Kona struggled to her feet, Pein in her arms, and took off for the Akatsuki's hideout. It wasn't far; Pein had come out to meet Jiraiya drawn him a short distance off. Konan made it in minutes, darting in through the secret entrance on the side of the cave's mouth.

Kisame met her there.

"What happened?!" he barked, seeing Pein injured and Konan frantic. Konan thrust Pein into Kisame's arms, making sure he had a grip on him before running across the entrance chamber and calling back,

"Bring him this way!"

Kisame wasn't about to argue, and ran across the room with Pein. Konan led him down to her room; it wasn't hard to get to. While hers and Pein's rooms were the only rooms on a lower floor, there were also the closest to the entryway. Konan took Pein from Kisame in the doorway of her room, running in and laying him out across her bed. She began scurrying back and forth, in and out of the bathroom and gathering medical supplies. Kisame could hardly keep track of her, she was moving so quickly. Finally, Konan settled in relatively one spot, pressing her hands to Pein's side and allowing green chakra to flare up. Pein's breathing, formerly harsh and uneven gasps, leveled out. His eyes closed, and his body seemed to still. Konan sat back for a moment, taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat from her brow. She then leaned forward over Pein again, hands glowing green once more, and said softly,

"He'll be alright."

**A/N: A bit rushed at the end…. Poo. Well, review, por favor. Two more chapters!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi entered the room quietly.

He made sure that everyone was out of the room before coming out of hiding (the air vents were insufferable, but he managed to survive. He was skinny.) Itachi then stepped into Pein's room without a sound, softly closing the door and walking over to where Pein lay, seemingly asleep, across his bed. Itachi walked slowly across the floor, taking in Pein's still form. Once Konan had taken care of the initial danger, she had shooed Kisame out and stripped Pein of his Akatsuki cloak, shirt, shoes, and headband. Then, once Pein was asleep, she even had the nerve to take out several of his nastier piercings-and close over the holes with irou ninjutsu. Itachi found this immensely amusing, and felt the urge to wait around to see what Pein's reaction would be when he found himself deprived of all nipple piercings, and a penis piercing.

Bu alas, the urge was stronger to wake him up. To apologize. To talk. To…Itachi sighed and crossed the room, sitting down next to Pein on the bed and just taking a moment to stare. Pein was beautiful, Itachi realized. Simply stunning in almost every way. He had gorgeous orange hair, which perfectly accented his porcelain skin and dark eyes, which were currently closed. His spiraled eyes had always enchanted Itachi, as if they were a vortex, pulling him right into the center. The rest of his body was just as pale as his face, and it was well-muscled while still retaining a slim, almost feminine contour. His piercings only seemed to add to his mystery, as if to tell a story of how he had lived until now. A symbol, of sorts, to tell of how Pein could endure so much pain without batting an eye. Itachi had heard the stories-he could remain entirely silent during torture for days. He could fight a battle stabbed in the shoulder and still win. He could fight without an arm, having been stabbed several times in the nervous system of that arm. He could endure having compound fractures set without anesthetic. He had had his appendix removed without being put to sleep or anything to numb the area. He had had his penis pierced. Itachi could hardly believe any of this, but his sources swore it was true. Itachi raised a hand, unsure of whether or not Pein would wake if h touched him. Still, that pale skin was like a magnet, drawing him closer and closer until he couldn't resist the feather-light touches he found himself giving Pein.

He had no idea Pein was awake the entire time.

The Rinnegan master knew Itachi was there, and had pretended to be asleep the entire time, wanting to see what Itachi would do. Sure enough, the teen couldn't resist, and had come over to sit next to him. Soon, he was touching Pein's face, just gentle strokes down his cheek, but Pein could feel Itachi's hand trembling as he did so. He was afraid Pein would wake up and kill him. Or worse. Still, Pein allowed Itachi to stay for another moment, and then slowly opened his eyes, acting as though he had been asleep the entire time. Strangely, Itachi seemed not to notice. Then, Pein noticed that he was fingering his navel ring, the Akatsuki's signature cloud hanging off a silver chain. Pein gently laid a hand over Itachi's, the hand that was still gently stroking his face.

Itachi gasped, shooting back like a rocket.

The Uchiha was clearly frightened of Pein, and fell to his knees on the floor next to Pein's bed. He began apologizing over himself, and it even got to the point where Itachi was begging Pein to spare him. Pein rose slowly from the bed, first sitting up, then swinging his feet over the side and standing. Itachi visibly recoiled, then bowed so low his bangs swept the floor in front of him. Pein took in his shivering form, regarding him with little more than a raised brow. He shifted his weight into one hip, folding his arms over his chest. Wait-something was wrong…Pein glanced down, realizing with a pang of sorrow someone had removed his nipple piercings. And the holes were closed over?! This could only be Konan's doing. Pein sighed. Deal with that later. But, for now…he needed to teach Itachi a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"Stand up."

Itachi scrambled to his feet, unsure of what was going on. But all he knew was that Pein was telling him to do something, and it was in his best interests to obey.

"Take off the cloak."

Itachi hesitantly unsnapped the front of the heavy Akatsuki cloak, letting it drop to the floor behind him. The silk pooled around his ankles with a soft _whoosh_, and Itachi felt strangely naked without it.

"Turn around. And whatever you do, don't look back."

Itachi turned as slowly as possible, trying to preserve his life for a moment longer. "Against the wall." Was there no end to this madness?! Was Pein trying to torture him, by allowing him to live precious few more moments than he normally would allow? And was it such a heinous crime that Itachi had fallen in love with him? Itachi stepped forward, swallowing hard, and stopped a hair's breadth from the wall. His breath hit the wall and came back to hit him in the face, hot and taunting in its consistency. Itachi took one last, shaky, breath, preparing himself for the fatal blow that Pein would deal him.

Cool fingers touched the back of his neck.

Itachi stiffened, and Pein smirked. He had said nothing about killing the boy, but that seemed to be what Itachi thought was going to happen to him…Pein allowed his fingers to trail down Itachi's spine, feeling the shivers the boy produced. Pein had told him not turn, but Itachi made not a sound, either. Pein continued, not hearing a work of protest from Itachi. His hand slipped down towards Itachi's pants, which sat right on his slender, curving hips. Pein's hand sneaked under Itachi's shirt, caressing the teen's soft, cool, skin. Itachi gasped, arching his back away from Pein's icy touch. Still, Pein's hand moved around Itachi's waist to slide up his chest, reaching his collarbones before travelling back down. Pein began playing with the waistband of Itachi's pants, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Itachi's neck. Itachi released a soft, breathy moan, arching into Pein's touches. Pein slid his hand around to Itachi's hips, gently working his pants off with both hands. By now, Itachi was growing hard, and Pein was beginning to feel the excitement, as well. "This is what you want, hm? My attention? Well, boy, you've got it." Without further warning, Pein shoved two fingers into Itachi's entrance, raising a hand with lightning speed to cover Itachi's scream of pain and pleasure. Itachi's cry was silenced by Pein's hand as the Rinnegan user continued to knead at Itachi's entrance with his other fingers, drawing whimpers and moans from Itachi. Still, Pein kept the Uchiha's mouth bound by his hand: he didn't want Konan knowing how he punished Itachi. She might get the wrong idea. Pein shoved in a third finger, extracting another cry of pain from Itachi. But, despite the pain, he was rocking back into Pein's touches, trying desperately to get more of what he craved so badly. Pein could tell Itachi was nearing completion, but trying to contain himself, if only to make his pleasure continue for another second. Pein knew the Uchiha withering beneath him was only seconds from cumming-

He let go.

Pein released all contact with Itachi, simply letting him drop to the floor in a heap. "Don't think that I will ever touch you again," he snarled, delivering a harsh kick to Itachi's side. He then stepped over Itachi's motionless body, grabbing his shirt from the nightstand next to his bed. Pein pulled his shirt on over his head, yanked it down almost irritably, and then strode out of the room without another word.

Itachi was left on the floor, completely and totally heartbroken. He had passed out from Pein's kick.

OOOOOOOOOO

Konan found Itachi two hours later.

Her first thought was rape. But, upon taking a bit of a closer look, she could see that Itachi had been fingered, but he hadn't come. And neither had his sexual partner of the moment, which she strongly suspected was Pein. Konan gently woke Itachi, who immediately shied from her touch. But, upon realizing who it was, he flushed deeply and hurriedly stood up, pulling up his pants and quietly muttering something about having to be somewhere. Konan stopped him with a hand on the arm, and Itachi froze.

"Stop," Konan whispered. "Calm down, let me have a look at you, and then we'll see about hearing that story."

"But-"

Konan sent Itachi a hard glare, nasty enough to cut stone, and Itachi fell abruptly silent. He seemed to recoil, as if slapped, and Konan gently tugged him after her out of Pein's room and down the hallway a bit. She took him into a room on the right side of the hallway, flicking on a light switch and holding open the door for Itachi. He entered the room dejectedly, like a child walking into the principle's office at school. Konan let the door close, locked it, and then turned back to Itachi. Itachi looked around for a moment, taking in the room. It looked like a doctor's office; it had a table at the far end, a desk on the right side of the door, and a sink set into a counter with a row of cabinets above and below it on the left side of the door. Konan gestured to Itachi to get on the table at the end of the room, then turned around and opened one of the cabinets. Itachi could see what she had retrieved was a rape kit.

"It wasn't rape," he said, sitting on the table. His voice was quiet, and he sounded depressed. "He only fingered me. You don't have to do anything like that-"

Konan turned her head and shoulders, sending Itachi another silencing glare. Itachi quieted down, and Konan turned back to searching. She wasn't sure what to do; just make sure nothing was damaged in any way, probably. Konan finally settled on a small flashlight and latex gloves. She took off her cloak, sliding on the gloves as she gave instructions to Itachi.

"Lie on your back, and just slide your pants down to your ankles. Then, bend your knees and relax your knees. All I'm going to do is make sure nothing got torn apart in there, okay? If you get uncomfortable, just tell me, and I'll stop."

Itachi nodded and did as she asked, and Konan finished putting her gloves on. She approached Itachi with the flashlight, setting it down next to Itachi's feet on the table where he lay. She only took a few minutes to check Itachi for injury-she was beginning to feel awkward, knowing that she was the second person to touch Itachi. Granted, it wasn't anything remotely sexual, but even so…Konan finally straightened, after what seemed to be an eternity to Itachi, and stripped off her gloves.

"You're fine," she announced. "Just refrain from sexual activity for a few days to let the edges of your…entrance, I suppose, heal up. Someone was quite rough with you, and I know if there was actual sex involved, you would be in a lot more pain. But, since there was no genital penetration from the other party, there was less harm done. Speaking of…" Konan dropped her gloves in the trash can next to the door, politely keeping herself busy with cleaning up the office a bit as Itachi got himself dressed again. "Who was the other party?"

Itachi did not answer for the longest time. Finally, Konan looked back to see if he was alright, and then Itachi answered.

"Pein."

Konan gave a shuddering sigh that spoke volumes. "I'm so sorry." "Did you love him?" "Was this your will?" "He was cruel to do that to you." "He's never seen you the way I have, has he?" Itachi turned his head, straightening his pants and pulling his ponytail a bit tighter. But Konan caught the smallest of whimpers that passed through his lips, the fear that he had endured. She felt compelled to ask why Pein had done such a thing, especially when he was in a relationship with her-!

"He was punishing me."

"For?"

Konan had felt the words leave her lips without her bidding, but she was half-glad they had. She might get an explanation.

"I-I went into his room, and I ended up a little too close for comfort, I guess."

Konan knew there was more, but didn't press Itachi. Instead, she stepped over to him, reaching up and letting her hands trail down the sides of his face, offering calming chakras. Itachi seemed to accept them gladly, giving Konan a quick thank-you before leaving the room. Konan leaned on the table, tapping her nails on its surface impatiently.

_Pein, you monster. We're breaking up, if this is what you do to someone who loves you truly and deeply._

**A/N: Wow, only one more chapter! Review, or it never comes!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Konan exhaled slowly, collapsing in a chair and settling down to wait for Pein. He was due back from his training session any moment now; it had been hours since he left, and Konan had made sure she had everything done that needed to be done before settling down and waiting. She needed to talk to Pein soon, before her courage faded. He wasn't going to appreciate her words.

_I'm tugging out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

The door opened, and Pein walked in. He dumped his bag next to the door with a sigh of exhaustion, then glanced up and caught Konan's eyes. He gave her a smile and walked over to her, weaving his way through the furniture to get to the armchair she had formerly been sitting in. Konan stood up as Pein approached her, and the heavily-pierced missing-nin reached out to embrace her and kiss her.

Konan stepped back, pushing him away.

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Pein looked startled, but took Konan's gesture in stride. "Hello," he said awkwardly. "Either you're upset with me, or I've been training a little too hard," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Konan ignored his joke, stepping back again and folding her arms over her chest. She stared at Pein with a scolding glare that clearly expressed dissent and possibly anger, but she waited for a few more seconds to speak.

"I am upset with you," she started, "but your body odor does have something to do with it as well, because, frankly, you smell like a six-month-old bowl of ramen. Look, I know what you did to Itachi. I know you're traumatized, and I know you're very easily angered, but don't you think you went just a little too far there? No, rhetorical question!" Konan held up her hand as Pein opened his mouth to speak, closing her eyes momentarily and bending her head away. When she looked back, however, there was fire in her eyes._If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight

"Look, Konan…sweetheart, he wanted to tear us apart! He wouldn't leave me alone! I had to teach him a lesson." Pein stepped closer to Konan, taking her upper arms in his hands. "And now that he's learned, nothing can break us apart."

Konan shook her head. "Baby, it's not that simple," she said softly, reaching up and locking her hands around his wrists. She gently pulled his hands off her, easing them down to his sides and taking another step back. "I can't do this…not with you like this. I'm not saying we break up-I'm just saying that you have to apologize to Itachi, and, if you can't keep it under control, we do have to break up. I just wanted you to know, so you wouldn't be surprised or unaware when I made my decision."

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

Pein sighed and looked away, letting his head fall a bit. He seemed to be mulling over what Konan said, turning her words over in his mind. Konan waited anxiously; she knew Pein wasn't much of one to accept her asking so much of him. While he truly loved her and respected her, Konan knew of his terrible temper and legendary ruthlessness. She didn't want to be the focus of it.

"Alright."

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Kona's heart leapt with hope. Itachi would be okay, and their relationship wouldn't suffer. She couldn't be happier, at the moment. It also proved that Pein respected her enough to bend his pride and spare her his fury. He understood…Konan smiled and allowed Pein one swift kiss on the lips, butt hen pulled away, wrinkling her nose.

"Shower before you decide to get all affectionate with me."

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Pein smiled and kissed her back, then stepped away and nodded. "I will," he said, and turned and walked away, headed for the bathroom. Konan took in a deep breath, and then blew it out, imagining all her stress vanishing with the passing of breath.

Strangely, it seemed to.

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

Pein later tried to apologize to Itachi, but the Uchiha refused to speak to him. He left Akatsuki a few days later, telling only Konan of his plans. To everyone else in the Akatsuki, he mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night and was never seen again. Pein tried to find him later, but Itachi was long gone. In truth, he had gone back to Konoha and paid his respects to his family, and then gone on to roam the country as a missing-nin for hire. Whoever paid the most got their man, and then Itachi would disappear again. He would crop up sometimes, just to tease people looking for him, but then he would vanish into thin air again. Pein tailed him for years, but could never quite catch up to him. Finally, the missing-nin gave up and settled down for good. He and Konan were later married.

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Jiraiya returned from his mission to apologize to Pein defeated, dejected, and despondent. Tsunade left him alone, for the most part, but checked in on him occasionally. Once Jiraiya learned that Pein had survived his attack, however, he seemed to perk up and returned to his old self. Tsunade suspected that Jiraiya had been holding back so Pein would live through his attempt on his life, but never said anything out of respect for Jiraiya and his relationship with Pein. She knew he was like a son to him.

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Otoha confessed later to her friends that she had been attracted to Pein at first, but when she realized he was with someone else, that he needed to get back to her. She decided not to complicate things further. Otoha stayed at Konoha's hospital and remained a nurse there until retirement.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but…that's…kind of…it. I guess…it's done…? Review…? P. S.-Song is Things I'll Never Say by Avrial Lavigne.**


End file.
